Freedom Writers: Kingdom Hearts Arc
by drakenichols1
Summary: Changed title. The start of the new Freedom Writers series. Full summary inside!
1. AUTHOR'S NOTES and Summary

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Owen: Wazzup! Hey! Another new story! Quite...annoying to some of you since you expected like a new update on chapters for my other stories. Haha! But ever since I got myself hooked to Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep after watching the intro, I seriously wanted to make a fanfic! I even spoiled myself by looking into the ending's summary. So if you guys are readings this, I just wanna warn you that this will contain spoilers. Now I'm gonna put in the whole summary into this one page so that none of you will get lost on what's happening. Now, without further ado...I present to you my latest Kingdom Hearts fic! Everyone....**Kingdom Hearts: Freedom Writers!**

Note that this contains loads of humor, adventure, corniness, and weirdly mature content. Viewer discretion is advised.

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

After the events of the second Kingdom Hearts game, peace has finally returned to the worlds. Balance was restored. And the people of the worlds are now at their most peaceful of days.

Or...so they thought.

Nothing too serious though. It's just a random deranged fanfiction writer screwing up all the worlds in the silliest ways possible. And the one pursuing him is yet another fanfiction writer. He goes by the name of **Owen Fabian** or **DarkHeartless12** in the Fanfiction universe.

But before he can stop this madman, Owen must first find allies. And he knows too well that Sora, Kairi, and Riku are quite busy trying to get on with the lives they had longed for since their separation. They deserve the rest. So...

Who will he find to side with him? Why not a certain blue-haired beauty that has been sitting all alone in the Realm of Darkness for 10 freakin' years?!

**Aqua**. The one who was left alone in the ROD with Ansem the Wise. And Ansem is no longer there for some reason.

Anyway....

He will finally free her from the ROD and embark on a journey so silly, so humorous, yet so epic that it will leave all viewers wanting more! And...

Is there a possibility that sparks will fly between the two? I mean, the guy's single now that his friend **Kelsey's** dating someone else. And Aqua's single.

Random and unique pairing, anyone?

Let the randomness...BEGIN!!!


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

Owen Fabian. That's me. Most of you know me by the username DarkHeartless12. And in my most recent stories, during my self-insertion, I am known as Cupid Jr. Yeah...

I need a life. That's what some would say. But hey, with the work I do, I earn tons of cash.

And I'm from the Philippines. Not many Filipinos even make their own fanfictions about their favorite games, anime, etc. and get paid for it. Although, I am quite an odd Filipino.

To be quite honest, I dunno how to speak my country's language. Not all that well. It always comes out slang. Perhaps it's because I lived with English for all my life. All I could speak was English.

Meh. I'm a weird one.

So, getting back to other matters. Today I thought things were gonna be quite boring. I thought no one will ever call to have me do any missions to bring two characters together or whatever.

Yeah, no one did. But something interesting happened. Or rather...something annoying...

* * *

Cupid's Arrow...

Just another day at the office. I lean back on my seat and stare down at the almost empty desk in front of me. Today was gonna be a really laid back day at Cupid's Arrow.

Or so I thought.

BAM!!! The doors busted open all of a sudden.

I look up and quirked a brow. A rather stubby figure suddenly walks in. It seems to be a guy.

"Nice to see you, Owen," the man greets.

I nod in reply. "Likewise...Ralph."

He walks up to the desk, holding out a black card in his right hand, a smug look on his face. "Check it out. I finally got my fanfiction writer's card."

"Congrats. Now you can do your own fics. Question is..." I straighten my posture. "Will your stories even meet the reader's tastes?"

He puts away his card. "Of course, goddammit!"

I frown. "Don't swear."

"You swear too!"

"Only in fics. It's the humor I use in my stories when I do my self-insertions in particular situations. You, on the other hand, swear a lot. And I mean A LOT."

He leans on the desk. "It's in my nature."

"It's a horrible habit in real life. Especially in church." I crossed my arms. "You got us kicked out of church when you swore loud and a lot during Mass. I was pissed that we never even reached the Gospel."

"That's because fucking Kevin was pissing me off!" he snapped.

"Because you were swearing in church. He got mad at you and I think he wasn't the one who was wrong. You really pissed off the Priest."

"What's so goddamn--"

"Ralph," I said, warningly.

He started to grit his teeth. "You're so full of shit, ya know that?!"

I furrowed my brows. "What did I do?"

"You're always making me look like the bad guy! I've never done a single thing and I get blamed for everything!"

"Ralph, you do a ton of things to get people pissed at ya." I sighed. "Like the time you tried to steal my notes."

"Hey, man! Are you still holding that against me?! I thought we were friends!"

I glared at him. "Friends don't steal from friends. I already got my PSP stolen by my former classmate whom I thought was my friend. I am almost at my limits with you, Ralph."

He bangs the table. "Goddammit, Owen!"

My glare becomes sharper. "Don't bang the table. And don't swear. Especially when you use His name in vain."

"Come on, Owen! Why are you always treating me like this?!" he yells out.

"Ugh, so annoying," I mutter. (A/N: Yes, this guy is annoying. He is actually real and he's my classmate. And he did try to steal my notes. He's mentally challenged but a real jerk. He swears a lot, especially at church.) "Listen, Ralph, I don't wanna deal with this right now. I'm supposed to be waiting for any calls."

"Fuck you, Owen!" he roars out.

"See, now you're not even making any sense. You curse me out of nowhere when I have barely done anything to offend you." He stands up and clenches his fists. My brow raises. "You looking for a fight?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm just gonna abuse my rights as an FF writer to mess up some random universe."

I frown. "Ralph, no. You will be stripped from your position. You haven't even been an FF writer for even a day and yet you're already risking getting fired."

He pounds on his chest with his fist hysterically. "I'm so fucking pissed that I don't care!"

"If you pound on your chest like that with two hands, you'll have a spitting image of a gorilla." I shake my head. "Ralph, act your age. And don't do anything stupid."

"Anything stupid? You mean..." He pauses and does a handsign. "...like this?!"

"I mean it, Ralph. If I see another writer wrongly uses his powers then it is my duty to stop him." I stand up. "I don't wanna hurt you."

He does another handsign. "You wouldn't dare."

I take out my Colt Python revolver from the holster and aim it at him. "I mean it. I don't wanna have to shoot you."

"Try me." He does the last handsign and creates a portal to a universe. "I've opened the door to the Kingdom Hearts universe, Owen. It's time I had some fun with the worlds."

I clench my teeth and pull down the hammer. "Stop it, Ralph."

But before I can react, he had pulled out his own Colt Python and fired a few rounds my way. I quickly dodge the bullets and aimed my gun at him. Though, before I can get a clear shot he had already gone through the portal.

I swore under my breath. "Damn!" I quickly holster my gun and grabbed my coat. "I gotta stop him!"

I entered the portal and closed it on my way in...

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Universe, unknown location, minutes later...

I exit the portal before closing it and step into a rather dark and gloomy place. It was a beach. I look around.

The night sky was up with the moon shining high, the water was dark and gloomy, the sand was gray, and the silence was just too much.

What a really...depressing place. And yet, all too familiar. Where have I seen this place before?

Ah yes, the ending of Kingdom Hearts 2. Is that it? No, not just that.

"Birth By Sleep," I mutter.

I then sense something from behind and quickly take out my gun. I blocked a swing from what seems to be a sword. It was pressing against the guns barrel.

Upon closer inspection, I studied the blade. It looked like a...Keyblade? What's that doing here?

Hold on. Wasn't there a weilder that was trapped in a place like this? Does this mean...?

I looked up at the weilder of the blade and confirmed my suspicions. A girl, hair blue and short, tall yet an inch shorter than me still stood before me.

She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp hook on the outer side of each.

"Aqua," escapes my lips.

This startles the female weilder and glares at me with her cerulean blue eyes. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" She pushes the blade harder on my gun. "Answer me!"

I soon put on a serious face and jump back, avoiding her swings. "If you could just stop trying to hit me..." I pause as I dodge more of her swings. "...perhaps I can answer your questions!"

She stops but keeps her blade and stance at the ready. "Alright. Now talk."

I put my gun-wielding hand down. "First off, I know you by complicated means. You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me anyway," she said.

"It will be difficult to comprehend," I added.

She sharpens her glare. "Try me."

I sigh and shrug. "Fine. But, can you put away your Keyblade first please? I want this to be a civilized conversation."

She furrows her brows and dismisses her blade. "How did you know this was a Keyblade?"

I chuckled. "One question at a time, Aqua." I walk over to a nearby rock and gesture her to do the same. "Come on. I won't hurt you."

She appears hesitant but she comes over and sits next to me anyway. "Okay."

"Right. Now, why don't we start with the introductions." I hold out my hand and smile. "Hi, name's Owen. Nice to meet ya."

She takes it in her hand and slowly shakes it. "Aqua, as you already know somehow."

I let go of her hand and take a deep breath. "Alright. Ya ready for this?"

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"So, what you're saying is that this whole thing is...just a video game?" Aqua asked in a somewhat small voice.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Sounds about right."

She furrowed her brows. "And you're a guy from the real world chasing a deranged...writer and stop him from messing up this world?"

"Universe," I corrected. "There are different worlds in this game."

I had explained everything in detail to her over the past half hour. I was blunt and straight to the point. It's just my way of explaining.

"Do you have any proof?" she asks.

I nod. "Yep." I reach into my pocket and take out my new PSP and turn it on. "And...select...Birth By Sleep..."

She watched the device with wonderment and stared at the small screen. The opening movie/intro had begun to play. She was there, along with Terra, and Ven.

"That's...me," she said in a whispered tone.

I nod. "Yep."

"And...there's Ven..."

"Uh huh."

"...and Terra," she finishes.

"That's right." I look up at her. "Do you believe me now."

She looks at me as I put the PSP away. "Yeah..." She nods. "Yeah, I believe ya."

There. Now she knows. This was a really difficult thing for me to do.

Usually when I tell characters about what their universe really is, they would either flip out or break down into tears. I was really surprised she did neither. She's taking this awfully we--

THUD!

...and she fainted.

"Crap," I mutter.

I picked her up and lay her carefully on the sand. I rubbed my temples and sighed. This was gonna be a really busy day...

* * *

Half an hour later...

I couldn't find any wood to burn. It's too damn dark so I was attempting to make a fire. I guess there's just no signs of ways to make light.

With the exception of the moon. That provides the only source of light. Not really helpful.

I look over to Aqua. She's still sleeping. I feel really guilty by just looking at her.

I shake my head. "Man, this is messed up."

Suddenly, my PDA began to ring. I took it out and answered it. I have an idea who it is.

"Director," I greeted.

_"Mister Fabian,"_ a voice in the other line greeted back. He was displayed in the little screen of my PDA. _"I have been informed that our newest member, Ralph Salgado, had entered the Kingdom Hearts world without permission. Why did you not report to me about this?"_

"Sorry, sir," I apologized. "But as I chased him through the portal, I ended up in another location different from where he ended up."

_"Where?"_ I held up the PDA and showed him my location. After a few seconds I brought it back down. _"I see...you're in the ROD."_

"...pardon?"

_"The Realm of Darkness."_

So that's what it's called. "Anyway, sir, I had to take care of something here that I could not avoid."

_"And that is?"_

"You are familiar with Birth By Sleep, are you not?"

_"Of course! I finished it! A hundred percent!"_

Bragger, much? "Then you must know who was the very character trapped in this very realm, right?"

_"...Aqua." _He crossed his arms. _"And let me guess...you stumbled upon her?"_

"She attacked me, sir." I scratched my head. "She wanted an explanation and I gave her one."

_"Where is she now?"_ I faced the PDA at her sleeping body and brought it back._ "She died?"_

I frowned. "I would be really saddened if she did." I shook my head. "No, she just fainted."

_"That's a first. She didn't cry or anything, right?"_

"She seems to be one of the most calm and collected characters of the KH series." I look at her with a smile. "It took this to finally break her."

_"She's been through a lot, ten years ago." _He wore a sympathized expression. _"I actually feel sorry for her."_

"She had been here alone for a long time." I stuff my free hand in my pocket. "Anyway, what do I do?"

_"It's vital that you stop Salgado before he does anything drastic. You must capture him."_

I look back at Aqua. "And her?"

_"Bring her along."_

I swing my head back. "Sir?"

_"She may prove useful in capturing him. She has unique powers that would surely be of big help on your mission."_

I rolled my eyes. "I have stronger powers than her."

He chuckled. _"Oh, Owen. You must never question the powers of a Keyblade wielder."_

I manage to twitch a smile. "You're right. It ain't in my place to judge someone."

_"You should know. You played KH. And she has yet to unlock even stronger powers. Give her a chance to...level up."_

I laugh. "I got it."

_"Plus..."_

I quirked a brow. "Plus...?"

_"This could be a chance for you to...ya know..."_

"What?"

_"You know what. You should see other people now, Owen."_

I grunted. "Director, not this again."

_"This is an opportunity for you! Ever since Kelsey broke it off with you, your freedom to date other people had been regained!"_

"Broke it off? What...sir...no." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "We were never even going out. We are friends. Bestfriends!"

_"But you loved her, did you not?"_

I shrugged. "I did."

_"But now that she's with someone else, there's nothing you can do about it! And what better luck for you to stumble upon a beauty like Aqua?!"_

"Sir, we just met!"

He laughed. _"That can never stop people from falling in love!"_

I groaned. "Listen, I'll bring her along. As a companion and as a friend. But that's it. Nothing will happen between us."

_"You're right. I'm sorry. Anyway, proceed with the mission. Salgado couldn't have gone far."_

I look around. "I don't think he even came by here."

_"Try to find your way around. Ask Aqua. She's been there for a decade."_

"You're making me feel bad by just saying that." I pause. "I wanna get her out of here. She doesn't deserve to be here like this in the first place. She had sacrificed so much to save everyone. She failed one of her friends, so I wanna at least give her a chance to make amends."

_"There you go! Alright, it's best that you tend to Aqua. Report to me after every three hours."_

"Will do." I smiled. "Take it easy, Director."

He nodded. _"You as well, Fabian."_

I turned the PDA off and stuffed it down my pocket. "Okay, time to--" But as I turned around, I came face to face with Aqua. I froze as her own blue eyes locked with my own brown ones. We were but mere centimeters away from touching each others noses. "Gah!"

I jumped back and fall on my ass. She quickly hurries over to me and kneels next to me.

Man, this hurts...

"Are you alright?" she asks worriedly.

I nod. "Yeah. I'm fine." I look at her. "I should be asking you the same thing."

She giggled. "I'm alright."

I took a deep breath and shifted my position. "How long have you been awake?"

She sat beside me. "Long enough."

I looked away, my cheeks getting warmer for some reason. "How much did ya hear?"

"I heard enough."

I chuckle and turn back to her. "Be specific."

She began to ponder. "Hmmm...forgive me if this sounds incorrect but...I believe it was when your friend was talking about you 'seeing other people'. Yeah, I think that was it."

I bury my face in my hands. "You weren't supposed to hear that." I sighed and pounded the ground with my fist. "Okay. Since you've heard that much, I suspect that you know what I'm about to ask of you?"

I saw her cheeks go beet red. "What?" She looked away. "No! I...um...I don't think I can go on a date with--"

"No!" I quickly said, my own cheeks growing more heat. "Totally not what I meant."

She looked at me and blinked. "What?"

I cleared my throat. "What I meant to say was I was gonna ask if you wanted to join me. I could really use your help in capturing Ralph."

A few more blinks. "Oh..." She smiled sheepishly. "My bad."

I gulped. Just right now, right there, she looked really...cute.

The Director's getting to me. "No prob. Anyway, I know this is so much to ask. But I really need your help. You know the worlds a lot better than I do. I need a guide. Plus, you've got amazing powers so I think we can finish this in no time."

"Oh no, it's fine! I'd love to help!"

I was taken aback. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah!"

"Why?"

She put on a playful frown. "What do you mean, 'why?' I wanna help you. That's all."

"So, wait..." I raise a brow. "You believe me?"

"I do. I said so earlier. It was just too much for me to take in all at once after living alone for ten years." She smiled. "But now...after finally registering it...I guess nothing's really impossible."

I return her smile. "You're right. Nothing's impossible." I stare out into the sea ahead. "Before I even became a writer, I always thought that reality was only limited to a certain extent. But..." My smile broadens as I look back at her. "...now that I've been doing this stuff for years, I can finally believe in just about anything."

"That's your heart talking," she said softly.

"It is?"

She moves in front of me and points at my chest. "The heart is always different from the mind. Some follow their minds for rationality. But others follow their hearts to make their dreams a reality. To make the impossible...possible."

I touch my chest and nod. "I would choose heart over logic any day."

"So do I."

I look up at her with my widest smile. "Guess we're a lot alike."

"Which is why..." She stands up and offers me her hand. "...finishing your mission would be cake if I were to come with."

I laugh and take her hand. "Right." I stand up and put my hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Aqua."

She then frowns as she looks around. "But...how are we gonna get outta here?"

I hold my arm out pointing towards the sea. "Leave it to me."

"Huh?"

I did a one-handed sign. "Chi."

Another. "Mi."

And another. "Ran."

And the last one. "Ka!"

Out of thin air, a bright open door had opened up in front of us. There was a light breeze coming from the door. Rays of light were shining upon us from the other side of the door.

I look at my new friend. "Ya ready?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

I look at the door and smile. "You're finally free from this prison, Aqua. You never deserved to be trapped in here." My smile turned into a wide grin. "So I'm getting you out."

I take her hand and run towards the door...

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Minutes later, ocean...

I felt like I was falling. Falling fast and straight down to earth. I _was_ falling.

But I didn't care. I wasn't scared. I didn't even question why I was falling in the first place.

I was, though, very well aware that I was still holding onto Aqua's hand. I looked over to her and saw that her eyes were closed. She looked calm.

Just as I felt as calm. The feeling of falling like this really does feel...

...nice.

I felt her hand tighten on mine and I did the same. We were gonna stop falling soon. We had to prepare ourselves.

I close my eyes...

I waited...

...waited...

...waited for us to stop falling and just hit the ground already...

...waiting...

...waiting...

SPLASH!!!

Water? Why was there water? Is there supposed to be water?

I open my eyes and look around. We were underwater, sinking. What happened?

I quickly shook out of my thoughts and began to swim to the surface, pulling Aqua up with me. I finally get a breath of air as I burst my head out of the water. I looked down at the blue-haired wielder.

"Aqua?" I ask. No response. Worry takes over. "Aqua! Aqua, wake up! Aqua!"

I look around. I see land. A small island nearby.

Without a second thought I began to swim for it. I held on to one of the pink straps of Aqua's shirt, making sure she at least keeps her head above water. Wouldn't want her to take in any water.

After a minute of quick and tiring swimming, I finally managed to get the both of us on the beach. I panted and panted as I lay Aqua down carefully on the sand. My worry began to grow with each second.

"Aqua, come on!" I began to shake her a bit. "Wake up! We're on dry land!"

No answer. Dammit! What'll I do?!

I then made my shakes harder. Why won't she wake up?! Don't tell me she's...

I press my ear against her chest. I can hear soft beating. Thank goodness.

But now what? How am I supposed to wake her up if shaking her won't...

...

.....

.......

.........

............

...do I have to?

Alright. It's for her sake. Now...

I need to remember everything I've learned from First Aid. What was this thing called again? C...C...

"CPR?" I mutter. I shrug. "Okay."

I gently open her mouth. I place my hands on her forehead and chin and gently tilt her head back a bit. I slowly place my mouth onto hers, blushing madly.

I pumped at least two breaths into her lungs. I began to pump on her chest with my hands.

"One...two...three...four..." I counted. "Come on, Aqua."

I did the same procedure again. I was growing even more afraid. She wouldn't respond at all even when I start yelling out her name.

"Dammit, Aqua! Come on! Wake up!" After pumping on her chest I bring my mouth to hers once more. Then, all of a sudden, I feel to arms wrap around my neck. I was being pulled down. "Mm!"

I felt her lips move against mine, hearing a moan come out of them. My eyes widen as I came to realization of what was happening. Aqua...

...was kissing me.

Her eyes were still closed. But she was definitely awake.

I became stiff, staring at her with wide eyes. Why was she kissing me? We've just met!

Unless...

She pulls away, eyes still closed. "Ven..."

Ven? Oh right! The first form of Roxas. Hold on...

...

....

.....

......

........

...she thinks I'm Ven?!

I narrow my eyes at her. "Aqua, wake up."

Her eyes shoot open. "Eh?" She screamed and bumped her head onto mine. "Ow!"

I rubbed my head. "Yeah! Ow!" I pulled back sighed. "What the hell happened, Aqua?"

She sat up and blinked. "Huh?"

"You passed out as soon as we crashed into the sea. You wouldn't wake up no matter what I did." I looked away, blushing madly. "So I...tried another alternative..."

"Another...alternative?" she echoed.

"I did what someone would do to save a barely-breathing person..."

She tilted her head. "Which is...?"

I grunted. "Don't make me say it!"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing! Plus..." I cringed my eyes shut. "...you'll probably slap me."

"Unless it's something really bad..." She folded my arms. "...I wouldn't mind. So, what did you do to wake me up?"

"CPR," I quickly said.

She blinked. "CPR? What's that?"

I turned to look at her with wide eyes. "You don't know what CPR is?!" She shook her head. "Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation!"

"...I'm not following."

I gritted my teeth. "Fine. To put it simply..." I looked down. "...of...life..."

"Pardon?"

"...kiss...life..."

"I can't hear you, Owen."

"KISS OF LIFE!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I quickly shut my eyes, awaiting the pain of a slap, or smack, or perhaps swing of her Keyblade. I was sweating and blushing like crazy. But I was more afraid for my life.

This is it. This is the end for me! I'm sorry, Director, for not completing the mission when it has barely even begun!

"Really?" I heard her say. "You kissed me?"

"It...wasn't so much as a kiss. I was...pumping air into your lungs."

"...look at me."

Hesitant, I open my eyes. "Yes?"

She smiles at me. "Thanks...for saving my life."

I blink in surprise. "Eh?"

"You saved my life, did you not?" She giggled. "You had to do what was necessary. I don't mind it. I'm actually very grateful!"

"You...are?"

She nodded. "Yes! Although..." She blushes as she touches her lips with her index finger. "That was my first...kiss."

I look down with guilt. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

There was a short silence in the air before I spoke again. "If it makes you feel any better..." I look up at her. "...that was my first kiss too."

Her face showed surprise. "Really?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Perhaps because any guy could get a girl if they wanted. Especially someone as handsome as you."

We both blushed some more at the last part. "I'm not that good-looking. And with my work, I don't think I can even find time to date."

"Did you not have a girlfriend? That...Kelsey girl?"

I chuckled. "You heard that part too, eh? Well, she ain't my girlfriend. She's just my BESTfriend. And that's all we can ever be."

"I'm sorry. But..." She giggled. "It's still surprising that you never had a first kiss before."

"I don't even think we can count this as a kiss. Unless you include the part when you pulled me down with your arms and started moving your lips on mine."

She gasped. "I did that?!"

I nodded. "Yeah. You even moaned out 'Ven' after you pulled away."

Her eyes widened. "I did what?"

"After you pulled away, you moaned out Ven's name."

She buried her face in her hands, blushing madly. "Oh...no! I'm so...so...embarrassed!"

"You looked like you were having fun though."

"Aah! Don't say such things!"

Without warning, she threw a punch at me, sending me flying towards the sea. The last thing I heard before splashing into the water was her screaming out my name. First time a girl ever called out my name...

* * *

A minute later after swimming back to shore...

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

I waved my hand at her, my body flat facing front on the ground. "It's...alright." I sat up and brushed the sand off of me. "Never knew you could hit so hard."

She didn't smile. "I guess I dunno my own strength."

I wore my warmest smile. "Hey..." I put my hand on her shoulder. "...let's get moving."

Finally, a smile and nod. "Okay."

We both stood up. We began to walk when I suddenly noticed something. Something about...

...Aqua.

"Say, Aqua?" I asked.

"Hm?" she replied.

"You look different."

She blinked. "I do?"

"Yeah. Different from what you looked when we first met."

She went over to look at herself at the crystal clear waters. "Oh! You're right!"

There was a slight difference in height, probably grew an inch. She was my size now. And her hair had grown a bit more. It went down to her upper back.

"See? Perhaps when you got out of the ROD, you suddenly changed into your supposed-figure."

She turned around. "Yeah. Oh!" She ran up to me. "Look! Even my chest got bigger!"

As she pushed her chest against mine, I quickly leaped a good distance backwards from her. My cheeks were burning hot, and my heart was thumping like crazy. My breathing quickened.

"Too much info, Aqua!" I said, panting as I attempted to catch my breath. "Too much!"

"Eh? What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled, finally calm. "Alright, Aqua, lemme explain to you a few things--GAH!!!"

Before I can say any more, something hard hit me on the back of my head, sending me tumbling toward the ground. I muttered an 'ow' before quickly getting back up. I was burning with anger. "What the hell?!"

Several feet away, standing by a dock, stood Ralph. He was holding a coconut in his hand. He had a smug look on his face.

"Hey, Owen. I thought you were never gonna catch up," he said.

I glared at him. "Ralph...you hit me with a friggin' coconut?!"

"That is Ralph?"I heard Aqua ask.

He then turned his attention to her. "Ah! So you're Aqua." He chuckled as he looked at her with a perverted gaze. "I'm gonna rape you."

My anger lit up high and hot. "HEY!!!"

"Rape?" she asked. "What's rape?"

I slowly turned my head to her, eyes wide as saucers. I sighed. I forgot, this was a really innocent game.

"Aqua," I muttered. "Erase that word from your head."

"Hey! Owen!" I heard Ralph say. "Hand her over, and I'll let you live!"

I whip my head back to him, my gaze sharp enough to cut. "I'm not handing her over, Ralph. You can't always get what you want."

He snarled. "And why not?!"

"Because the things you want are always vile!" I clench my hands into fists. "You're a sick man to even think you're being treated unfairly!"

"Shut up, fucker!"

"Fucker?" I heard her again.

I rubbed my temples. "If only there were censors in this game." I looked at her. "Erase that too."

"If you're not gonna give her up..." he began. "...then I'll take her by force!"

Before I knew it he was firing at me. I quickly dodged his bullets and dived towards Aqua.

"Get down!"

I tackled her to the ground, barely avoiding the bullets as they lightly graze my arm and cheek. I heard him reloading his clip and I saw it as an opportunity to return fire.

I pulled my gun out and started shooting at him. He dodged the bullets with ease and started firing again. How annoying...

"Hang on, Aqua," I whisper in her ear.

"Eh?" she asks.

Before she can say anything else I picked her up bridal style and dodged the incoming bullets. She yelped as I make a dodge, avoiding getting hit by his bullets. This was not gonna be easy.

When I saw him reloading I took this chance to bring her to a safe place. I dashed towards a nearby tree and place her behind it.

"Stay here, and keep your head down."

She shook her head. "I wanna help!"

"Can you deflect bullets?" Silence. "Didn't think so."

As I ran back to where Ralph was, the last thing I heard after I left her was hearing her yell something. I didn't know if she called out my name or if she told me to stop or wait. I didn't care...

I'm gonna finish this!

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Is that all you got?!" Ralph yelled as he shot more rounds at me.

We've been clashing for about ten minutes now. We can't seem to get a hit on each other. We're too evenly matched.

I dodged while dashing towards him. "Still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" I charged my Shocker in my hand as I ran, gathering as much energy I can take. "I'll put a shock to your system!"

He put away his gun and started charging at me as well. He balled his hand into a fist, readying what appears to be his favorite move...

...Sucker Punch.

My Shocker was at its max, and it seems the same with his Sucker Punch. I needed to release all this energy right now. So...

I pushed my hand towards him. He threw his fist at me. Both our attacks collided with each other.

A huge shock-wave cut through the air and flowed through the ground. Sand and leaves were blown everywhere. The entire island shook.

"Tch!" I grunted.

We both jumped away from each other, bringing our guns out. We fired in unison, our bullets parrying each other. This was getting annoying.

"How about we settle this by doing Kam-Rin?" I suggested, putting my gun away.

(A/N: Kam-Rin is something I made up. It is the match between Level 4 and up FF writers to battle each other with their own fighting styles. Kind of like Tekken.)

He smirked and put away his gun. "Fine by me!" I took off my coat, tossed it aside, and got into my stance. He chuckled as he went into his own. "You're gonna use Lars Alexandersson's style?"

(A/N: LOL Tekken!)

"We can use any style we want, Ralph," I replied. "You're a boxer and I'm a mixed martial artist."

"I'm still gonna win. And as a prize, I'll take that blue-haired bitch away from you."

I frowned. "You're not getting anything."

(A/N: ROUND 1! FIGHT!)

He charged and threw his fist at me. I blocked it with my arm and kicked him on the stomach. He stumbled a bit before he threw a few jabs. I sidestepped his attacks and hand-chopped his back.

He grunted in pain and turned to face me. He did a quick straight and knocked me right on the jaw. I was caught off balance and he did a jab and hook combo on me.

He was about to throw another punch when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me. I head-butted him and quickly kicked him. I didn't stop though.

I grabbed him by the shirt once more, this time throwing him up in the air. I jumped up and landed a few aerial kicks and punches before kicking him straight down to the ground. I landed on my two feet, quickly shifting into my stance.

He stood up, glaring at me and spitting blood out of his mouth. His only problem is that he's too hasty in attacking, leaving him open for counter-attacks. He would make a great fighter if he only knew how and when to block.

(A/N: ROUND TWO! FIGHT!)

There he goes again, with the same punch from earlier. I quickly ducked and did a sweep kick and sent him tumbling to the ground. I was about to do a Windfall kick on him when he rolled out of the way.

He did a jab on my lower side. As I stumbled a bit, he proceeded to do a follow up jab and straight. I was hit multiple times with the same combo before tripping myself.

"Kuh!" I hit the ground hard. "Damn..."

Though it seems he wasn't through with me just yet. He loomed over me and stomped on my chest with one foot. I grimaced in pain as the air was forced out of my lungs.

He wore a sadistic look on his face and crouched down. He landed multiple punches on my face before smacking me hard on the cheek. How gay.

But it was really effective. I was now seeing stars because of what he did. And I had difficulty in breathing.

I quickly kicked him off before he can hit me some more. I stood up, knees shaking a bit and lip bleeding. I spit the blood from my mouth and went back to my stance.

He grinned. "You have no idea what I've got planned for little Aqua once I'm through with you." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll make sure to leave enough marks on her to remember me by."

This guy was scum!

(A/N: FINAL ROUND! FIGHT!)

The same punch again? How pitiful. Well...

I kneed him on the stomach before his punch can even hit me. I then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. I sent jolts of electricity from my arm to him before doing a jerked squeeze.

He went limp before I dropped him on the ground. But he wasn't dead. He was just immobilized for a bit.

But before he could stand up I did a sweep kick on his head and grabbed him by the shirt. I threw him up and kicked him to a nearby tree. I dashed towards him, my Shocker at the ready.

I pounded my palm onto his chest and released my Shocker volts all over his body. I grabbed his arm and threw him towards the dock. I jumped high into the air.

I clenched my fist, volts of electricity flowing into my fist. "Thor's..." I plummeted down at Ralph. "...HAMMER!!!"

I landed the lethal punch onto his chest, releasing 10,000,000 volts into his body. He screamed in pain as he continued to get electrocuted. His body shook like crazy as shocks of electricity engulfed his body.

I had never used Thor's Hammer on another human being before. And I had hoped that I never needed to. Oh, Ralph...

(A/N: PERFECT! Lars--uh, I mean...Owen Fabian wins!)

I jumped away and went into my stance. He doesn't seem to be getting up. Did I take it too far?

No...

He stood up and took out his gun. "I...fucking...hate...you..."

"I thought we were doing Kam-Rin?" I asked, pissed. "No weapons allowed."

He aimed at me. "FUCK YOU!!!"

He pulled the hammer down. I was too battered and injured to dodge in time. Not good...

"Shit..." I muttered.

"Owen!" I heard a voice yell out.

I turn around to see Aqua running towards me. "Aqua! Stay back!"

Ralph glared at her. "Don't interfere, bitch!"

Seeing him aim at her, I quickly ran in front of her. "No!"

He fired several shots towards us. I held up my hand, summoning one of my most sacred weapons...

A bright light appeared on my hand. In a split second I held onto the handle of my weapon and parried the bullets. There was silence.

I felt eyes on me as I took a breather. My weapon was still at hand, shining brightly as it continued to reveal its true form.

"No way..." Aqua whispered.

"What the fuck?!" Ralph exclaimed.

I smiled. "You're not the only wielder, Aqua."

The light from my weapon dissipated. Now, in it's full and clear form, was one of the most powerful weapons to ever exist... "How'd you like my Keyblade?"

Ralph looked pissed. Good.

"What the fuck, Fabian?!" he roared.

"I've been here a few times," I began. "I was given the right to wield a Keyblade two years ago during my mission to bring Kairi and Sora together. I was surprised to find myself capable of wielding one, to be frank. But I've never used it...until now."

"Damn you, Owen!"

I pointed it at him, my face becoming calm now. "Wanna have another go, Salgado?"

He huffed. "Maybe some other time." He did three hand signs and smirked. "See ya, Owen."

And with that, he disappeared in a bright light. I wasn't mad though. I needed a break, after all.

I dropped to the ground and grunted. My wounds and bruises were hurting badly. I needed to do heal.

Then, as if on cue, I was encircled by the spell of Curaga. It had been obvious that Aqua did it. How sweet...

No, seriously. This is the first time a girl has ever aided me.

I sighed and smiled at her. "Thanks."

She smiled back. "No prob. Though, I should be thanking you. This is the second time you've saved my life."

"Yeah, well..." I lay down on the sand. "That's what friends do."

"Mm."

"...you probably have a lot of questions right now. But at least let me rest for a while. I'm exhausted."

She nodded. "I understand." She looked around. "We gotta find a better place to sleep in, though."

I stared at the sky. "It does seem like it's gonna..." BOOM! PHSHRRRR! "...rain."

I got up and ran with my companion under a tree. It doesn't seem like this tree will shelter us from the rain at all. We gotta find something...

Like a cave...

I look around, searching for any caves nearby. There! To our right!

"Aqua, let's get into that cave," I said as I pointed at it.

She saw it and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Minutes later, cave...

"You're shivering."

I nodded. "I know." I shivered and tried to keep myself warm by blowing on my hands. Not really helping though. "Jeez, it's cold!"

She shivered just as much. "Yeah...it is..."

"We gotta find something to keep us warm." I looked around and spotted a few twigs. I took them and piled them up. I did a hand sign. "Fira."

The twigs lit up in flames, warming up the place a little. But not enough to keep _us_ warm. Damn...

"Yeah...doesn't help that much." Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around me. I stiffened. "Aqua...?"

"Here," she said. "At least our body heat will keep us warm enough."

I blushed a pretty pink. "You don't have to...go that far..."

She scooted over beside me, her arms still around me. "You saved my life twice today." Her eyes locked onto my own. "It's the least I can do."

I look away. "It's nothing. It's my job to keep everyone safe."

"It's for all FF writers to protect all the characters in the stories they go into?"

I shrugged. "We do what we can. But..." I look up at her once more, smiling. "It's _my_ job to keep people safe."

She smiled and hugged me. "Heh, you're the nicest guy I've ever met."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment, Owen." She hugged me tighter. "I...seriously feel I can trust my entire life to you. But I want you to trust yours to me too."

I blinked as I stared at her. "Aqua..."

"I know we've only met just an hour ago. But there's something about you that makes me feel safe. I..." She looked up at me, eyes shining brightly. "...I wanna be with you."

I just stared at her as I registered the words she had just said. Why does she trust me so much to even say these things, let alone act like this? I don't get it at all...

And yet...I don't care...

I smiled and nodded. "Ditto." I hugged her back. "I feel the same way, Aqua."

"Mm. I'm glad."

I closed my eyes. "Let's do our best to finish this. Let's be the best of partners."

"And while we're at it," she began. "Let's be the best of friends."

Best of...friends...

My smile widened. "Yeah...let's..."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Morning...

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes. The cave we were sleeping in wasn't as dark as last night. I guess morning's finally arrived.

I look down at my right, seeing Aqua's sleeping face as her head is rested on my shoulder. She looks so cute. Her face is angelic...

Director, I'll get you for this. Oh well, no use fussing over it. Besides, it's nothing bad at all.

A lot had happened yesterday....

First, Ralph comes into my office and opens a portal to the KH universe. Then I chase him down and meet with Aqua the moment I get here. And after my fight with Ralph, I realized that not only have I gained a partner, but a new friend.

A friend that for some reason acts intimate with me. And I to her. Damn...

We didn't kiss or anything so...oh wait. We did. Well, that really doesn't really count as a kiss since it was just CPR.

But...she kissed _me_ at one point of that ordeal. She thought I was Ven, so she kissed me. And I just sat there, stiff and shocked.

I'm such a pussy...

"Mm..." I heard her mumble.

She stirred a bit and I smiled. "Hey." Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me with sleepy eyes. "G'morning."

She gave me a soft smile. "Good morning."

"Did ya sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. You're a great pillow."

I shrugged. "No prob. But, I think you got a little drool on my shoulder."

She jumped at what I said, her cheeks becoming rather red. "What?! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

I laughed. "No worries! I've had way worse." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy. No need to get all jumpy when you've just woken up."

She giggled, her blush staying on her cheeks. "Sorry. I've just never drooled on anyone before. So, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Everyone drools when they sleep. It's no big deal. And it's not like I mind or anything." I leaned back on the wall. "Anyway, we probably gotta get moving soon."

"Yeah." Suddenly, I heard her stomach growl. She looked down, her blush deepening. "Uh..."

A soft laugh escaped my lips. "But first, we gotta get you something to eat." I stood up and pulled her with me. "Come on."

She nodded. "Okay."

Then, it appears that something had caught her eye. I turned to look at what she was looking at and found myself staring as well

On the wall were many white drawings. Half of them seem to be very well drawn, and the other half...not so much. Heh...

But where have I seen these drawings before? Wait...

As I saw a drawing of two heads, two arms holding stars, it came shooting right back to me. Damn. This is the secret place of Sora and Kairi!

Should we even be here...?

I blinked and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Well, I guess I know where we are."

She turned to me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And that is the very reason why I now know we shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

I chuckled and rubbed my temples. "I mean we had decided to shelter in someone's secret place."

Her brows rose. "Oh?"

I pointed at the drawing. "See these drawings? The little heads?" She nodded. "Look familiar?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit. "No..."

"Spiky-haired Keyblade wielder? Princess of Heart from Radiant Garden? Ring any bells?" No sound came from her for a few seconds before she muttered an 'oh'. "Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!"

She folded her arms across her chest. "So this is Sora and Kairi's hideout?"

"Secret place, dear Aqua," I corrected. "Secret place."

"Same difference." She looked around and stared at the other drawings. "I wonder why we never noticed these last night?"

I shrugged. "We were both tired. And it was a cold night. Other things just took hold of our attention."

She nodded, still looking at the drawings. "Say, Owen? Are Sora and Kairi...in love?"

"Heh..." I chuckled. "Yeah. They are."

"Are they together?"

"They are now. I think I've mentioned before that I was on a mission to bring them together before, remember?"

"I see..."

I folded my arms across my chest, gazing at her intently. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well..." She turned to me, her eyes showing wonderment. "...do people really need to get together because of you? The FF writers?"

This question took my by surprise, but not something unexpected. She was bound to ask me this. I just never knew she would ask me so soon, and out of the blue at that.

I smiled and shook my head. "No. Not all the time. We're just people that create an alternate universe for people's favorite games, movies, etc and change it to the extent of the fans' desires and wishes. But if love blooms between two characters naturally, then we just sit it out and not deal with it at all. Because the reader's and viewer's dreams come true." I walked to the other side of the cave, thinking more on how to explain this. "Though sometimes characters fall in love with other characters that the reader or viewer do not wish for him or her to end up with. So we're there to twink up the storyline a bit."

"I see..." she said with a soft smile. "You guys are amazing."

I blushed a bit. "Though, we don't only deal with romance. There are other categories people prefer. Like, umm..." I began to think. "We can make parodies for people that want to mess with the storyline for humor. Then there's drama and angst for people who like to read really sad but realistic or not so realistic stories. And a whole lot more categories are used for these things. It's like writing a copy of the story, only in your own way. Re-writing the story. is a shorter way of saying. It's not plagiarism or anything. That's why we call it fan fiction."

She nodded, being thoughtful for a moment. It was obvious she was curious about what my people do for a living. So she asked me a question, I answered her question, and now she's registering everything I've said.

Too much to take in just two days. I remember a few characters I've explained this to. I have never seen so much tears or heard such loud cries and screams in my entire life.

I am very thankful that Aqua just fainted. Speaking from personal experience in telling characters from my past missions the truth on what we do and what their worlds really are, I really thought I was just bad at explaining these things. Like, I said it as if it were the end of their worlds.

I guess they were just a bunch of crybabies...

"Anything else you would like to know?" I asked, killing the silence.

She looked up at me, a little startled. But her face showed the same curious look from earlier with a little mix of seriousness. I guess she really wants to learn a few things about us...

"Yes," she said with a nod. "In other Kingdom Hearts...fan fiction...was _I_ ever brought together with anyone?"

...or perhaps about her.

I blinked and laughed. "Oh yeah! Lots!"

She moved closer, eyes brimming with interest. "With who?"

"Who?" I echoed. "Who...hm...let's see..." I began to wrack my brain for anything I can possibly remember about her in any fanfics. "Oh! Yes! You got a lot of fan fictions with Ven."

Her cheeks reddened and she looked down. "Oh? R...really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And more with Terra."

She was completely silent. She just stood there, staring down at the ground, hiding her blush. It's really cute.

I'm losing it...

But hey, it wouldn't take a genius to tell she was in love with Ven. Everyone sees it. He's the very character she's more concerned about from what I've heard during the course of the game.

Though some have apparently thought her and Sora go well together. But that's another thing. But who started that pairing, I wonder...?

...

.....

.......

...........

..............

"Owen?" I heard her say.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Have you ever written anything about me?"

I put on an embarrassed smile and look away. "Yeah. Two. Though the second one's a sequel."

"Ah..." She thought for a bit then smiled. "I would like to read it some time."

"Ye-NO!!!" I quickly corrected myself. "I'm sorry, you can't!"

Her brows furrowed. "Why not? Is there a rule that characters cannot read an FF writer's work?"

"No, there isn't."

"Then, why won't you let me read it?"

"It's...embarrassing."

I cannot bring myself to tell her that in the sequel, she and Ven actually have _sex_! Not that she would know what it is anyway. This whole game is just filled with pure innocence.

Which is the very reason why I won't let her even go near that fan fiction!

"Why is it embarrassing?" she persisted.

"You're too innocent for me to tell you," I replied.

"And what's me being _too_ innocent got anything to do with it?"

I sunk to the ground, holding my face in my hands. "If I tell you, I fear that your mind and heart would either be scarred or tainted! I don't wanna be the cause of any misfortunes! Not like Ralph!" RING! RING! Saved by the bell. PDA's ringing. I took it out and answered. "...hello?"

I feel like such an ass for giving such a depressing greeting...

Director raised a brow at me. _"What happened to you?"_

"Nothing...just something about fan fictions..."

_"...did Aqua ask you to show any of the fan fics you've done of her?"_

I nod. "She's just too pure to show."

_"I'm glad you didn't show her what you did. I've read it. It was good, but for..."_

"It's rated M. It's gotta be suitable for adults only."

"Ahem!" I heard her speak out. "I happen to be an adult now."

Shit! I forgot! She _is_ an adult!

"Yes, but you still got the innocence of a pre-teen!" I scratched my head and sighed. "Sir...if you're calling to ask why I didn't report after three hours like you asked--"

_"Don't worry. I know you were sleeping. It's alright. I just called to inform you about something. Something important..."_

"Oh." It seemed serious. "Okay, gimme the dirt."

_"Right. Anyway, after further investigation on yesterday's events, we've found some dreadful info. It turns out that Salgado didn't make a portal to his own alternate KH universe. He actually opened up a portal to the _real_ KH universe."_

My eyes widened. "What?! You serious?!"

_"Affirmative. So either he made a mistake, or he really is planning on messing up that universe."_

"That...idiot..." I muttered, steering myself clear from swearing. "So that means..."

_"If we don't stop the damage, it would create a paradox and the universe would cease to exist. It is crucial that you maintain the balance in the storyline before it becomes too great!"_

"Nothing seems to have happened yet, sir. But Aqua and I were just about to leave. So don't worry."

_"Alright. I'll expect a report from you later, alright?"_

"Count on it. Thanks for the info. Out." I hung up and put away the PDA, turning to Aqua afterward. "We gotta go."

She nodded. "Right, I heard. We gotta stop him before he does anything."

Before I can say anymore, voices were heard from outside._ "Come on, Kairi!"_

Our eyes widened in unison as we both knew who was coming...

"Sora..." I whispered.

"What do we do?!" she asked in panic whisper.

I looked around and saw an opening on top. "There! We can go through there!" I rushed to it and crouched down. "Come on! I'll give you a boost!"

She nodded and quickly stepped on my back. She took hold of a vine and began to climb up. She seemed to be doing fin until I saw signs of the vine snapping.

Come on, Aqua. We can't let them see us! Wait, why would it be bad if they saw us? They don't know who we are.

Why are we fretting about this? Why am _I _fretting about this? If they see us, then what?

We can always tell the--OOF!!

Vine snapped. She fell, knocking me over. Then...

Something hurts...

"Ow! The vine snapped," she groaned.

...something hurts...

Someone walks in. "Huh? Who're you?"

...something hurts...

Someone else walks in. "Eh? Sora, who are these people?"

...something hurts...

"Uh..." Aqua mumbled. "Heya. Um, you probably have a lot of questions right now. But we're not bad people, don't worry!"

...something hurts...

"I see," Sora said. "You're still gonna have to tell us your names."

...something hurts...

"Oh! Right. My name's Aqua. And my friend here is...huh?" She looked around. "Owen? Where are ya?"

...something hurts...

"I'm down here," I say.

...something hurts...

She looks down at me and quirks a brow. "Owen? What are you doing there?"

...something really hurts...

"You...fell on me..."

...something really...really hurts...

"Oh! Sorry! Why didn't you say something?"

...something most definitely hurts...

"It's because...I'm in pain..."

...something is agonizingly painful right now...

"Why? I just fell on you. Don't be such a wimp."

...it's so painful, I wanna die...

"It's not that..."

...I'm gonna die...

She tilts her head to the side. "Then what?"

...it...hurts...

"You're kneeling on my misters..."

...

Her eyes widened and quickly got off. "Oh! Owen, I'm so sorry!" She knelt beside me. "I am so...so sorry!"

...consciousness...fading...

...passing out...due to...extreme pain...

...consciousness...gone...

* * *

An hour later...

"And that's the story," I finished explaining, holding an ice bag on my crotch.

It took them half an hour to wake me up after I passed out. Soon after, Sora and Kairi bombarded us with questions. It seems that Aqua didn't explain to the two about the situation during my unconscious state and had said that I would be able to explain things better.

And so, I told them everything. All the things like who we are, why are we here, and what's happening. And they're taking it pretty well.

I think...

...I hope...

...

....

......

They're not screaming or crying. So I guess it's safe to say that they're okay with it. Wait, there's always fainting.

Will they faint? I hope not. It would be quite a hassle if they did!

"Anything we could do to help?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We don't think you're crazy or anything. After what's happened, I'd believe anything."

It's as if everyone wants to help. I'm touched, seriously. No one's ever this nice in the real world.

Ever.

I blinked and chuckled. "You guys actually believe us? Believe me?"

"I believe there are other worlds and universes out there, given what I've seen. Plus, nothing's impossible."

Aqua nudged me, smiling. "Sound familiar?"

Of course! I said that! Or I said something like that.

I shook my head, laughing at the same time. "I really prefer being here than the real world. Too much talk about rationality and stuff. I mean come on, people need to be more open-minded."

"That's true," Kairi said. "But without rationality and certain limits to beliefs, you might be _too_ trusting and it may come back to haunt you one day. So you gotta think about things as well before you come to a decision."

I nodded. "I guess. But, then, why do you believe us then?"

Sora shrugged. "I know a lie when I hear one. Plus, I can tell you two are pretty nice people." He then looked over to Aqua, an apologetic look on his face. "And you've been waiting for me to come and get you out of the Realm of Darkness for ten whole years. I'm sorry."

She became flustered and shook her heads and hands. "Oh! No, not at all! Please!" She sighed and gave him a soft smile. "You never knew of me until now, so I completely understand. I'm just glad you've been keeping things well and in order here. You _are_ a wielder, after all."

He chuckled and sighed. "I still feel bad. But..." He looked at me with joyful eyes. "...I'm glad someone got you out."

I scratched the back of my head, feeling a tad bit embarrassed. "Hehe...no prob."

Kairi smiled widely. "It must be nice! I'm sure you both are pretty close by now."

Both of us exchanged glances, noticing each others blushes, then turn back to them.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Aqua asks.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"How?" I ask.

"I...I dunno. I can just tell."

Sora leaned forward, grinning widely. "It's a gift we have. We can see what a sort _bond _people have."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah...I guess we got pretty close."

"Pretty quick," Aqua added with a smile.

"The question is 'How close?', though," Sora jested.

We stared at him, blinking a few times as we registered his question. Did it really meant to be a joke? Or was he serious as well?

I dunno. If anything, I just hope he was joking.

Though I would rather take being interrogated about an embarrassing subject like this than watch _I Love Phillip Morris_.

"Umm..." I began. "...I don't understand."

Kairi looked at us, mimicking his grin. "How close are you guys? Are you like 'bestfriends' close? Or..."

"Close friends," we said in unison.

Sora laughed. "Dang."

"Dang?" I asked, my brow raised. "Why 'dang'? Is there a problem with us just being really good friends?"

"Relax! We're just teasing ya! Come on, have a sense of humor."

I looked down, feeling even sillier than before. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to that kind of stuff."

The younger girl furrowed her brows. "You've never been in love before?"

"Oh, I have." I sighed. "But love's just isn't for everyone from where I come from."

She wore a sympathetic look. "Oh. I'm sorry..."

Sora stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's not get all gloomy and stuff, alright? Don't worry, we'll do everything we can to help you in your mission."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, but you guys really shouldn't. You've just defeated Xemnas, after all. I think you deserve the rest."

"Yeah," Aqua agreed. "Besides, I think Owen and I are enough to finish this."

Sora smiled. "Just come to us for help, anytime. We'll be here."

Suddenly, a loud boom sounded. We looked to the left and saw dozens of Shadow Heartless jumping down from a nearby cliff. Not good...

What are Heartless doing here? No, wait. I think I know the answer.

"Ralph," I muttered then turned to the others. "Looks like we'll need your help right now, Sora."

He nodded and helped me up. I am very thankful the pain has dissipated. I can actually fight.

We all summoned our Keyblades. Even Kairi had one. I had forgotten that she wielded one in KH2.

No time for these thoughts, though. Let's kick some ass!

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I slashed three Shadow Heartless at once before doing Thundaga on five charging Armored Knights. We've been at it for about fifteen minutes now. The other three are getting worn out.

I gotta do something...

Then, an idea came up. "Sora! Do you still know your glide technique?!"

He turned to me after performing Firaga. "Yeah, why?!"

"Alright, girls! When I say so, gather around Sora and hold on to him!" I charged my hand with electricity. "At my signal Sora, jump as high as you can and keep yourselves in the air as long as possible!"

"Right!" he replied.

I slashed at some incoming Heartless. "It's gonna take me some time to charge up my attack! Cover me until then!"

"Roger!" they all said.

I saw the other three make a small circle around me, fending off the beings of darkness. I had to concentrate a lot more to make this faster. Come on, focus!

"You done?!" Aqua asked.

"Almost!"

My energy's draining! Probably because I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. But I can still make it!

I bit my lip, drawing blood. I had to make it. Almost...there...

A huge spinning ball of electricity formed in my hand. Yes! Now...

"Alright! Everyone get ready!" The two girls wrapped their arms around Sora. "Remember to stay up in the air as long as you can!"

He nodded. "Got it!"

The Heartless were swarming in fast. I had to do this now.

"NOW!!!" As he launched himself with the girls high up into the air, I jumped a few feet off the ground. "SHOCKWAVE!!!"

I pounded my palm hard onto the ground. A huge shockwave of electricity pulsed through the army of Heartless and sent them spamming in place. I used this chance to finish this in one swift motion.

I held my Keyblade and began to charge electricity into it. After, I impaled the ground with my blade and more waves of electricity flowed through the army of enemies. This time, it dealt a more devastating blow.

I had combined my power and the Keyblade's to make an attack that would both keep the Heartless stunned in place, and kill them in the process. Now every single one of them are popping into nothing like broken light bulbs. Such a pretty sight...

...then I collapsed on the ground as soon as they all dissipated.

I heard the worried calls of the other three. They rushed over to me and set me down gently onto the sand. I dismissed my Keyblade as I panted.

"Owen!" Aqua cried worriedly. "Are you alright?!"

I chuckled and waved. "Yeah, I am. Don't shout."

Suddenly, a loud roar caused us to jump in surprise. Looks like this ain't over yet. But I can't move too much.

Dammit...

A huge fire glyph appears and breaks as a large figure leaps right out of it. It landed on the ground with a loud stomp, shaking the ground. My strength came rushing back to me as I saw what it was...

"Berial from Devil May Cry 4," I muttered with a smirk.

Wait, what is he doing here? Oh well, doesn't matter! This'll end rather quickly!

He let out a loud roar and lit almost the entire island on fire. I summoned my Keyblade and brushed the sand off of my clothes. I was still smiling.

I turn to the others. "Get down."

They did, and I tapped the ground with the tip of my weapon and did a smooth rotational sweep on the ground and created a strong wave of wind. The flames from the palm trees and dock were put out. This caught the attention of the demon before us.

He looked down. "A peculiar world, indeed." He narrowed his eyes on me. "As is its inhabitants."

As the others stood up, I walked towards him. "It wouldn't do well for you to burn this beautiful beach down, good sir. So please, cool off for a bit."

"Owen, what are you doing?!" Aqua hissed.

"I'm pissing him off."

"I have been entrapped in the Fire Hell for two thousand years," he began. "And I have never gone to a world like this before. And before that two thousand years, there was no such human as the likes of you."

I quirked a brow. "Wanna make it another two thousand?"

His flames intensified as he was infuriated. "Silence!"

He swung his blade at me. I easily stopped him with my Keyblade. With a smirk, I charged the blade with volts of electricity.

The volts pulsed through from my blade to his, thus shocking him. He quickly pulled away and snarled. He's pissed now.

"Owen," Sora said. "Who is he?"

"Berial, the ruler of the Fire Hell," I replied, chuckling. "He's also my favorite punching bag in one of my favorite games. No matter how he looks, he's not really that competent."

Kairi giggled. "Are you serious? This big guy? Not really that competent?"

"Wanna see what I mean? You can sit this one out if you want. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" the older girl asked. "Wasn't your energy drained?"

"It shot right back up the moment I saw him. I wanna have fun!" I could feel their stares on me. Seriously, they don't know how easy this guy is! "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Hesitant, Aqua gave in. "Alright. But be careful."

"One favor, though." I gave them my digital stopwatch. "Know how to work this? 'Cuz I need one of you to record the battle time for me. See how long this fight will last."

They exchanged looks, bewildered at my request. I wanna see the looks on their faces when I kick his ass. I'm just dying to start!

They ran behind a nearby palm tree.

Berial growled. "You think you can take me? Pitiful human! You will face the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror, of the Fire Hell!"

He bellowed and a gust of wind blew at me. "Bring it on, hot-head."

In that very moment, the entire beach around us changed. We were brought into the middle of the stage where I originally fought him in DMC4. How appropriate.

He swung at me and I dodged it with a quick jump. I charged up my Shocker a bit before releasing it on him. He grunted as the volts of electricity hit him.

I jumped up to the level of his head and swung my blade at him a few times before doing an aerial sweep. I jumped all over his body, doing some swings and hacks along with some shooting from my gun. Finally, I put out his flames.

I jumped in front of his face and quickly took hold of his nose before picking him up. "Is that all you got?!" I shocked him with my Shocker then slammed him hard on the ground. "Down to Hell, you go!"

He slumped to the ground, not moving that much. But he was still breathing. So, I continue!

I did a streak slash towards him before performing multiple slashes on his face. I made sure my slashes were slick and quick. I didn't wanna waste any time before he gets back up.

I then punched him on the gut, sending him flying upwards for a few feet. As he came falling back to the ground I charged my punch with a combination of my Shocker. Just a bit more...

"Hey man, it's getting hot!" I yelled out as I punched him right on the chest, electrocuting him in the process.

He was sent flying over to the nearby cliff-side. His entire body smashed against the wall before slumping on the ground once more. He was done.

That was quick!

He grunted as he limped back up. "You...you are not human!"

I shrugged and smiled. "I know. But I wasn't even trying! You're just too weak!" I crossed my arms. "Now, you can stay and die. Or you could walk your ugly ass back through that gate! It's your call pal."

He snarled. "I retreated once, and I will not do so again!"

Roaring in fury, he jumped up and charged at me once more. I sidestepped his swing and tripped him with my foot. He stumbled forward, falling toward the sand.

Before he could hit, I grabbed him by the tail and pulled him towards me. I slashed him multiple times before doing my Finishing Blow on him. He wasn't quite _finished_ though.

He collapsed on the ground, muttering curses at me. I was kinda ticked that he wouldn't die yet. So I took out my gun and shot him.

He finally burst into flames and disintegrated into sparks before disappearing in the cool island air. It had now grown quiet. The entire scenery had turned back into the island.

Now, time to get back to the others...

The three got out from behind the palm tree. They had wide eyes and hung jaws. Yep...

I chuckled. "So?"

Sora blinked. "So, what?"

"How long did it take?"

He took out the stop watch. "Just the fight before you finished him off?" I nodded. "Twenty five seconds."

My smile widened as I nodded my head in joy. "I still got it."

"That was...insane," Kairi muttered.

"FF writers sure are something," Aqua added.

"What are you, seriously?" the spiky-haired wielder asked.

"I don't really know, myself." I then felt and hear my stomach growl along with Aqua's. "Hey, guys? Do you mind telling us where we can get a bite to eat?"

* * *

An hour later, Sora's house...

"It's so wonderful to know that Sora's been making new friends," Sora's mother said, setting a plate down in front of me.

I scratched the back of my head. "Thank you again so much for this, miss...um..."

"Dana. You can call me Dana, dear."

I smiled. "Ms. Dana, I really appreciate you doing this for us. We're already intruding and you're even giving us food. We should really pay back your kindness."

She laughed. "Just be sure to keep my little Sora in the right track, and we'll call it even."

Sora's jaw dropped. "Mom!"

"Deal," I said.

Aqua laughed as she took a bite out of toast. "Seriously though, thank you both for this."

"Oh, it's nothing!" she said. "You two said you haven't eaten since yesterday! And you're practically skin and bones. Especially the young lady!"

Yeah. She's been in the ROD without any food for ten years. I still wonder how she managed to survive after all that!

"These two are travelers," Kairi said. "They're like Sora, only Owen's from a different world."

It appears that Dana already knows of Sora's adventures as a wielder. I am very amazed that she had taken it rather lightly. But I don't wanna push it by telling her the very universe she lives in is actually just a video game.

"Yes, you do seem a bit different," she said. " Your clothes and structure are not quite what we see around here. And I take it you are a wielder like my son?"

I nodded. "I am. And so is my friend, Aqua."

"And like we had explained earlier, we are after a somewhat dangerous man that is apparently a deranged comrade of Owen's," Aqua said. "And we need to stop him before he does anything drastic."

"Do you have any idea on where he went?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. But I have my headquarters to keep me posted on what they find. Don't worry, he'll be apprehended soon."

"But I'm surprised! Like my son, you are quite young to be taking on such a task." She sat down with us. "Your parents must get worried sometimes."

I shook my head again, slower than earlier. "No. My dad's a little too preoccupied with his new girlfriend."

"Oh, so your parents are divorced?"

"I wouldn't call it divorced."

I took a bite out of a strip of bacon. Silence filled the air for a second. Then, Dana decided to ask something else...

"So, who taught you how to fight?"

"My mother."

Sora chuckled. "Your mother?"

I nodded. "Yep!"

"Well, with how good you fight I'm guessing she's a real master, eh?" Aqua said.

"If so, then I would definitely wanna meet her!" Sora said.

"That's not possible..."

He quirked a brow. "Why not?"

"...she's dead."

Silence, once more...

Ugh, I hate myself! I'm always the one who has to bring down the mood. I dunno how anyone's gonna recover from this!

"I'm...sorry," Dana said.

I shrugged. "Meh, it's no big deal." I took a bite out of my toast. "I'm doing just fine."

"Was she an FF writer, though?" Kairi asked.

"Nope. She just learned how to fight to pass the time. Besides, after my father fell for another woman she had no one who wanted to protect her in the time being. I was still a kid when they separated." I laughed and shook my head. "I'm dragging the mood down. Sorry."

"No! Don't apologize!" Sora quickly said. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I did make you bring her up."

"It's alright. I'm fine with it." I finished my meal and stood up. "Aqua, I'll be waiting outside when you finish. Alright?"

She nodded. "Okay."

I turn to Dana. "Thank you again, Ms. Dana, for your hospitality. I will pay you back somehow."

She waved her hand. "No need to worry about it."

And with that, I exited the dining room.

* * *

Few minutes later, outside...

_"Berial showed up?"_ Director asked as I talked with him through the PDA.

I nodded. "That's right. I dunno why he showed up in the first place."

_"...that didn't really matter to you, didn't it?"_

I laughed. "Not one bit! I kicked his ass!"

He sweatdropped. _"Seriously, you're a hardcore guy. Anyway, it is a mystery that another character would end up in a different universe if it's not AU _(A/N: Alternate Universe.)_, and in the original one."_ He paused. _"Wait..."_

I quirked a brow. "You know something?"

_"During Ralph's interview, he had mentioned something about his creativity being held up inside of him. He said that he wanted to create something unique for his own personal benefit. He doesn't care about what other people will think of his work. And you know what type of guy he is, right?"_

I nodded. "He's into Yuri (A/N: Girls Love.) like me. He likes hardcore games like me, but also RPG's. And he likes to mash--" My eyes widened. "No way..."

_"Exactly. He wants to create a universe where all his favorite games and anime will exist. And he will do just about anything to make his wishes come true. It's fine that he wants to do that, but..."_

"...he should make an AU first before proceeding," I finished.

_"Right. But he had failed to do so. And not only has he put the entire KH universe in jeopardy, but other universes as well."_ He leaned back on his seat. _"Owen, you must do everything you can to stop him from merging the worlds together."_

"Never knew he would be this troublesome."

_"I'll send in someone else from here to serve as your backup. You need to get to places quick and I think I should send someone with superior piloting skills."_

"And..." I leaned on the wall. "...who might that be?"

_"Syjuco."_

I nearly fell. "Jules?! He'd be too lazy to even get inside the cockpit!"

_"When he's not motivated. But Owen, this is a crucial time for us and we don't have any other options. I do believe he will cooperate once we tell him the situation."_

I ran a hand through my hair. "I hope so. But sir, even if Ralph is violating so many laws of the organization, I do hope you can spare him any harsh punishments for he does not know the difference between right and wrong."

_"Though he is special, I cannot simply ignore what he has done."_ He rubbed his temples. _"Listen, I understand he has a...special mental condition. I sympathize him because of that. But he had sworn that he will not put the organization, the universes, or anyone in danger when he joined."_

"Just fire him from the organization! No one needs to go to jail!" I put on my begging face. "Please, sir? Spare him from any harsh punishments."

_"Stop with the face, Owen. It doesn't suit you. Plus, you said 'harsh punishments' twice. It annoys me."_ He sighed, rubbing his temples. _"Alright, I'll consider giving him only exile from the organization. But we will all keep a watchful eye on him even when he's not working with us anymore. He's seen all too much. It would be dangerous if he were to share info about the interior and weakpoints of our organization to some perverted otaku."_

I nodded. "That would surely ruin everything. They would take their fan fiction a little too far and turn our stories into hentai doujins." I shivered at the thought of the many ecchi ideas they have in stored for Kingdom Hearts. "We gotta prevent this."

_"You sure you don't wanna send him to jail? Because we'd be a lot safer if her were behind bars."_

"I'll...think of something. Anyway, Aqua and I just had breakfast. We'll be heading off soon."

_"That's what you said earlier, but oh well!"_

Hasty much? "I should let her eat in peace, though. She never had anything to eat in the ROD for ten years."

He nodded. _"I see. Well, just make sure you catch up with Salgado. If anything happens and it's not dealt with in time or not at all, who knows what will happen?"_

"Noted. Anyway, when can I expect Jules to arrive?"

_"Give him four hours."_

I furrowed my brows. "Four hours?"

He shrugged. _"He's in LA at the moment. It's summer break in the academy, after all."_

I smiled. "Ah, the academy. I kinda miss that place."

_"Wanna get demoted and repeat academy?"_

"I'll pass, thanks."

He laughed and shook his head. _"I'm just kidding. Anyway, report to me again after three hours."_

"Will do. Take it easy, Director." I hung up and put away the device. I looked up at the clear blue sky. "I really prefer this type of sky than the one back home."

"Why? Is there any difference?" a voice from the right asked.

I looked to where the voice came from and smiled. "A huge difference. Plus the air is fresher here. The oxygen from where I came from is practically poison."

Aqua cringed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." I looked down. "Nothing is clean in my world anymore."

"So..." She leaned against the wall, beside me. "...you prefer this place than your home?"

I sighed. "I wish I could just stay here. I would have a lot less to worry about."

"This place is crawling with Heartless."

I laughed. "I can handle that! It's the politicians and non-self-respecting human beings back in the real world that ticks me off."

"You can't raise your voice to your leaders?"

I laugh again. "You get shot that way."

Her brows furrowed. "Why?"

I shrug. "They say it's a democratic country. But that's wishful thinking. Power corrupts even the most purest of humans." I exhaled. "That's why you gotta turn away while you still can."

"And yet..." She fidgeted her fingers. "...some choose to be swallowed up by the power. And they indulge themselves with doing nefarious deeds."

I shake my head. "Nothing's perfect anymore. If only people can truly see the consequences of their actions, then we may even at least prevent a third World War."

"You've had two wars?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Two World Wars, a Cold War, and so forth. My country's fighting among themselves as we speak."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Okay, maybe not." I chuckled. "But I hope to see a better world in the future. My faith in mankind is thin, but I should never lose what little hope I have left."

"You can always live here if you want." She shrugged. "I'm sure you'll be happier here."

"I can't stay. It would break the 'Border Contract'."

She raised a brow. "Border Contract?"

"It's a contract that states that the balance between the real world and any fantasy worlds must be maintained. One from any world cannot stay for long in another. I do not know the consequences of when you violate the contract, but I'm not curious enough to try and break it."

"And that Ralph guy is?"

I nodded. "Yes. Either that, or he's just looking to mess with the worlds. But of course, any of those intentions are bad." I got off the wall and stretched. "And that's why we gotta stop him. No matter what."

"And you still want me to come along?"

I turn to her with a smile. "Of course! That's one of the reasons why I got you out of the ROD."

She giggled. "One of the reasons? What's the other?"

Lightly blushing, I scratched the back of my head. "Well...honestly..."

"Come on, you can tell me!" She moved closer. "You don't have to be shy."

I sighed and looked down. "Well, no one deserves to be trapped in a place like that. Especially when they're a good person."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I don't think that's the only other reason."

"Yeah, there's a third." I turned away from her. "I'm not gonna tell you, though."

She ran in front of me. "Aww! Why not?"

I chuckled and shrugged. "Dunno. I just don't feel like telling ya."

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Someday, maybe..." I rotated my shoulders and smiled. "Ready to go?"

She made a pout. "You change the subject rather easily."

"Come on, we really gotta get going."

A sigh, then a nod. "Fine. But let's say our goodbyes to Sora and the others first. It would be rude not to."

"Of course."

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Owen's POV...**

We went back to the island, planning out on what to do. It is unknown on where Ralph had gone off to, so we don't know where to start. So I called HQ for more info.

"HQ come in," I spoke to the person in the small screen of my PDA. "Is that you, Crystal?"

_"Yes it is,"_ she replied. _"Gina's here too. Wanna say hello?"_

I nodded with a smile. "Okay." The camera shifted a bit to the right and now another girl was on the screen with Crystal. "Hey Gina! How're ya?"

She smiled brightly. _"I'm doing good! Oh Owen, I missed you!"_

"Friends of yours?" I heard Aqua ask over my shoulder.

I laughed and fixed the PDA to show the both of us to them. "Hey guys, I got someone I want you to meet."

Their eyes widened as they stared at Aqua. _"Oh...my..."_

"I know, right?"

They both squealed, startling the girl beside me. _"AQUA!"_

Yeah, they both love Aqua. In a fangirl type of way. Nothing more, nothing less...

Crystal Leigh and Gina Buffro. I met them during the course of my training in the Academy. They're a lively pair.

_"Oh, Aqua! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Crystal Leigh!"_

_"And I'm Gina Buffro!"_

She smiled. "Nice to meet you both. I guess you both know me as well."

Quit pushing each other out of the way, though. You can talk with her as much as you want.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, Aqua's gonna be with me on this mission as my partner. The Director's orders. So if she has any questions I can't answer, please fill in the blanks for me."

They both giggled. _"Fill in the blanks?"_

"Can't think of a better term. Anyway, just answer questions I can't answer."

_"Got it,"_ Gina said with a nod.

_"Leave it to us,"_ Crystal added.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, guys." I looked at Aqua. "Get more acquainted with the two girls first. I gotta look around for any clues."

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, it's not often you learn about fans you never even knew existed. You're a celebrity to them."

She giggled. "A celebrity?"

"Yup! So please, if not for them then for me, can you give them the privilege of talking to their number one idol?"

She smiled. "Okay. Though you don't really need to go that far. I'd be happy to meet any of your friends!"

"Thanks, Aqua."

_"Take your time!" _the other two chimed in unison.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

* * *

**Aqua's POV...**

I looked back at the small screen. "So, you two have known Owen for a long time?"

The girl named Crystal nodded. _"Yeppers! Ever since the academy!"_

Yeppers? "You guys really amaze me. I still can't believe this is all a video game."

_"Are you alright with it, though? Knowing your entire world is a game?"_ the girl named Gina asked.

I shrugged. "Well, I was in quite a shock at first. But it can't be helped, I guess. That's the reality of it."

_"More like the fantasy of it."_

We all shared a laugh. "Anyway, I am so grateful of Owen. He got me out of that horrible place."

_"You mean the ROD?"_ I nodded. _"Yeah. You really never deserved to be there in the first place. It's a good thing Owen was there."_

_"Owen's a pretty good guy,"_ Crystal said with a smile. _"He's always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone. Friend or foe."_

I quirked a brow. "Foe?"

_"Guess I wasn't very clear on that. If his enemy is on the verge of destruction or a life and death situation, he would do anything to save that guy no matter what. He's...just that kind of guy."_

"He...saves his enemies?"

_"He hopes that it would change them and have them repent for their sins or whatever. Owen's a kind-hearted person. Maybe _too_ kind-hearted."_

I giggled. "Who can be _too_ kind-hearted'?"

Gina smiled and shrugged. _"Owen. See, he's so nice that people tend to take advantage of his kindness."_

_"Take his former academy classmates for example," _Crystal said. _"They had pretended to be his friends just because he had a lot of money on him. They would be nice to him, ask him to pay for their games and stuff. And by the end of the day, he wouldn't have enough money for a ride home!"_

I cringed. "Ouch. And, how far did he live from the academy?"

_"It takes bout a half hour to get to his place if he had a ride. Walking home, it would take about two hours."_

Gina sighed. _"That's why I worry about him a lot. He can't tell how a person really is until he meets their ugly side."_

_"Though whether or not he sees how that person really is, he still sees hope in changing that person for the better." _She then looked at me with a serious and pleading face. _"Aqua, please take care of him. He's been through a lot in his life. With his mother dying and all, I dunno if he can take much more loss and betrayal."_

Betrayal?

"You need not to worry. I'm not one to turn on my friends." I looked away. "And after what you've told me about him, I can't bear to see him hurt. Heck, even if you didn't tell me all of this I wouldn't even dream of hurting him! I've witnessed his kindness first-hand and with everything you've told me just now, it made me respect him even more..."

_"You two seem to be getting along pretty well."_

I nodded. "Yes. We only had just met yesterday, yet it seems I can be myself around him. He really makes me comfortable."

Crystal beamed. _"That's Owen for ya!"_

I giggled. "Yeah. And he's kept me quite warm last night!"

...

...

...

_"...eh?"_ they both said in unison.

"He's kept me quite warm when we were asleep last night. It was raining and he let me share his body heat with him. Though I was the one who initiated it, he agreed to it." They were both silent. I got a little worried. "Uh...what?"

_"Did you guys hug?"_ the blond asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

_"Was he gentle?"_ the brunette asked.

I blinked twice. "Excuse me?"

Crystal slapped the other girl. _"Don't ask things in such a manner!"_

_"Ow! What? I'm just wondering if he held her too tight or something!"_

_"Now, you know Owen isn't like that."_

_"I know! But even Owen could make mistakes!"_

_"How could Owen make mistakes?"_

_"He let frickin' Ralph Salgado get into the Kingdom Hearts world!"_

_"He didn't let him in! He was trying to stay alive while Ralph slipped into the portal!"_

These guys are in their own little world...

* * *

**Owen's POV...**

I rubbed my temples and paced around the dock. If Ralph really is attempting to fiddle with the original KH world and other worlds, then how is he doing this? New recruits are supposed to be only Level 5 and they're fairly weak!

There's no way he could be doing this. Perhaps...

Perhaps he's getting help. But from who?

I went over a palm tree and knocked on it once. I held my hand up and caught a coconut. I knocked it on my forehead and cracked it open.

I held the two halves and looked at them. "Two halves of a coconut means it isn't whole. Put them together..." And I did. "...and you get a whole coconut."

I sat down and sighed. "Okay, that didn't help much." I dropped the two halves and began to ponder some more. "One person cannot handle something this big alone. There has to be someone lending him a hand."

And if so, it has to be someone from the organization we're in. And it needs to be someone with powerful abilities. Level 1 +.

I grunted and kicked the sand. "I gotta find him." I ran a hand through my head. "But where do I start?"

"Owen!" I turned to see Aqua running to me.

I stood up, brushing the sand off my pants. "What's up?"

She handed me the PDA. "Crystal and Gina found something. They said they sensed a portal being opened to the world of Atlantica. It could be that Ralph guy."

I put away my PDA and smiled. "Good work. Remind me to thank them later."

She nodded. "Right. So like, what is the world of Atlantica?"

My jaw dropped. "You don't know?"

She shook her head. "I thought you knew. You played the...'game'."

"Never finished it since it wasn't translated into the language my country is familiar with." I sighed and held up my hand. "Ka!"

A portal opened. We both stepped in front of it.

"Will this portal bring us to Atlantica?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. All I have to do is think of the world I want to go to and yell out the command to open up the portal." I turned to her. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

I then turned to the portal, taking her hand in mine. "Okay. You're gonna have to hold onto me though. We might end up in separate places in the world."

"I don't mind."

I felt my cheeks get warm. "Alright. Let's go!"

We jumped into the portal, our hands locked tight together...

* * *

Atlantica...

I opened my eyes and looked around. There were walls with elegant designs that had been used by corals and seashells.

And one thing I had surely noticed...we were underwater.

I looked down at myself. I was shirtless and my legs were replaced with a long mermaid tail. Cool.

I chuckled. "Haven't gone to this world, yet. I was kinda curious as to what it was like to be a merman." I turned to Aqua. "Anyway, how do you..."

As I trailed off, I stared at her. Like myself, she was shirtless and had the same tail. Her chest was barely covered by a bikini top made of scallop shells.

I could now see her skin perfectly. Despite her face being a little pink in the cheeks, her tummy was really white. Her entire body was white.

The curves of her body really made my jaw drop. She really has developed for the ten years of being in the ROD. Oh boy...

I hope my nose doesn't bleed. It may attract sharks...

She tilted her head to the side. "What?"

I ripped my gaze away and blushed. "Nothing."

"Geez, this thing is too small. It barely covers my chest."

Give me a break!

"Owen, can you help me with this?"

I sighed. I guess it's better to fix it so that the situation wouldn't go out of control.

I turned to her. "Fine, I'll he-"

BOING!

"Ah, it fell off," she muttered.

I wish I could drown right now! Please, give me the inability to breath underwater!

I shut my eyes. "Cover your chest! I'll tie the strap from behind!"

"Okay. Why are you covering your eyes, though?"

Ugh. "From where I'm from, you're not supposed to look at a girl's bare chest without her consent."

"Oh. Well, I don't mind if you look."

...

...

...

$%?

"...And why wouldn't you mind?"

"I dunno. It's not a big deal, really. I see your chest, so I guess it's fair if you see mine."

I grunted. "Well, it's different in the real world. We have morals and rules that need to be exercised." I paused for a moment. "Which a lot of us don't even follow."

"Owen, come on, this is the human body in it's...almost true form if you don't count the tail." I felt her hand grip mine. "Open your eyes."

I shook my head. "No! I'm sorry, but I should respect the privacy of all women! It's in my nature!"

"But you said that if the girl wouldn't mind then you can do otherwise, did you not?" I nodded. "Well, I don't mind. Besides, I really need help in fixing this thing. Once it's on, it'll be covered. That's what you want, right?"

I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. Her breasts were shown, clear as day. They were mid-sized, firm, untouched...

If only i had a mirror, or I wouldn't be staring at my own reflection, but a tomato. Heck, perhaps not even that!

Aqua then looked away, her cheeks becoming red. "For some reason, I feel embarrassed now that you're looking."

"See?"

"But..." She looked back at me, her smile coming back. "...again, I don't mind. Now, will you help me?"

I nodded and swam behind her. I took hold of the straps and began to tie them.

"Tell me if it's too tight."

"Mm."

After finally tying it into a ribbon, she turned around and grinned. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome."

This is starting to make less and less sense. So I'll just go on with the mission...

I looked around and sighed. "Now, what could he possibly be doing here?" The more I thought, the more irritated I felt. I just couldn't figure what he would want with this world? I looked back at Aqua. "What do you...think..."

I trailed off as I saw her swimming around happily. She giggled and squealed as she did a few loops and spins. She seems to be enjoying herself.

Even though she's no longer eighteen, she seems to still be acting even younger than that! And yet, I don't really mind. If anything I'm actually glad!

I'm glad and all that she's finally found happiness after getting out of the ROD. Seriously, I am. But we're in the middle of a mission, so I gotta snap her out of it...

"Aqua?"

She stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"You sure are enjoying yourself."

Her cheeks went red. "Yeah, sorry."

I waved my hand at her. "No need to apologize. It's just...we're in the middle of a mission. And we don't know if any Heartless or Ralph would pop out. So it'd be best to stay on guard."

She nodded. "Right."

"As long as you understand. And..." I groaned and looked away. "...your chest is _way _too distracting!"

I heard her scoff. "Seriously, what's so wrong about my chest? They're just two round parts of my body with small buds-"

"I'm begging you, stop." I began to swim forward. "Come on, let's investigate."

"Right."

* * *

A few hours later...

I took out my gun and pointed it at my head. "Bang..."

"Calm down, Owen," my companion said softly. "We'll find something."

Oh we did. A few dozen aquatic Heartless and a _really _pissed-off ruler of Atlantica. It wasn't totally unexpected that we'd run into him.

But of course, we haven't met each other yet so he doesn't know a thing about us. Plus I heard he could get really paranoid and make quick judgments about people he doesn't know.

We were chased out of his palace, apparently. But really, he should be grateful that we fended off the Heartless for him and his kingdom. But do we get a thanks?

Nope, we get the boot!

"We should keep investigating this world, " I muttered. I holstered my gun and ran a hand through my hair, feeling how wavy it is under water. "It is crucial that we make sure he's no longer here. And if he _was_ here, we should find any clues to what his purpose here was and where he's headed next."

"But we searched every corner of this reef and found nothing but Heartless. Perhaps he was never here to begin with."

I looked around. Come to think of it, this was a pretty small world when I played the game myself. It wouldn't take long for us to check just about every single part of this world.

Plus, we never got to do much free roam in this area. There couldn't possibly be any place that we have missed. And we sure as hell can't go back into the throne room!

"Maybe you're right," I said, holding my arm up to make another portal. "Let's move on."

"Wait," she suddenly muttered. I turned to her and saw a troubled look on her face. "Sorry, it's just..."

I smiled at her. "As soon as this is all over, we can come back here."

Her face suddenly lit up like a light. "Really?"

"Of course! You seem to be having fun as a mermaid, so I guess I should let you come back here every now and then!" I put a hand on her shoulder. "After we finish this troublesome ordeal, let's visit the places you enjoyed the most."

Suddenly, yet expected, she threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could only laugh at her gesture and hug her back.

I didn't know why, but I just wanted to see her happy. And seeing her happy...made me happy. It's strange, but I don't mind.

I'm really fond of her now. But...

...

...

...

...I just wish she weren't half naked and hugging me! Okay, maybe not half-naked but I could still feel her almost-bare breasts pressing hardly on my chest!

My cheeks burned almost instantly and I quickly pulled away. "L-let's go!"

* * *

Minutes later...

We walked out of the portal, regaining our original forms. I was relieved. I thought my nose was gonna bleed if she stayed in that form any longer.

I looked at the setting around us. Greek-style statues, vases, cartoon-y clouds...

Oh shit, we're in Olympus Coliseum!

"You look surprised," Aqua said.

I nodded. "I am. I was supposed to transport us to Disney Castle, but it seems we were brought here." I looked down at my hand. "Maybe...it's happening again..."

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Since we're here, let's look around. We might be able to find something here."

Her face showed concerned. I just know she's gonna persist. She's just that kind of person...

"Owen, don't keep secrets."

I waved my hand at her. "Don't worry. I'm probably wrong anyway."

"Actually, you're dead accurate!" a voice from behind said, causing us to turn. Ralph stood before us, aiming his gun at the both of us. "Looks like your senses are acting up again, Owen!"

I clenched my fists. "Ralph, give up! You can't keep running!"

He snickered. "Avoiding the subject, huh? Are you seriously gonna keep it a secret from your little friend?"

"What's he talking about?" she asked.

"Don't listen to him," I muttered.

"Dear Aqua, there's something you should know about Owen!" Ralph laughed. "You see, there's a reason why even if he's not in the highest level in the organization he's topped all of the higher-ups."

"Stop it, Ralph!"

"There's something locked inside of him, deep within his heart. A monster, a DEVIL if you would prefer! A devil that grows an enormous amount of darkness and plagues his body and soul everyday!"

"What?" she whispered, shock obviously present in her voice.

"..."

He moved a step closer. "Being drawn to a certain area filled with even the slightest amount of darkness, that's the first stage of losing control right? But I'm pretty sure you're well enough past that stage already." He held out his free hand and muttered a silent incantation, causing my whole body to writhe in pain. The pain was so immense that my legs couldn't even support my body anymore. I fell on my knees, my hand on my chest and my breathing ragged. I could hear his sadistic chuckle fill the air. "Yes! That's it! You're already at that stage! If you were to suddenly bleed then you wouldn't be able to contain it!"

I heard the gun cock, the weapon obviously aimed at me. I looked up, still struggling to fight the pain. My eyes shot daggers at him.

"Why are you doing this?" I grunted.

"Because someone wants to fight the monster within you, Owen. Someone whom you have long forgotten. But seeing you in this state now, I could care less of keeping you alive! This is just too good!" Suddenly, Aqua stepped in front of me, her arms raised sideways. She was shielding me. He smirked. "How loyal. But how can you continue to defend him after learning what he really is?"

She shook her head. "He's not a monster. And even if what you say is true I know he doesn't want this."

"Really? If you ask me darkness is the key to ultimate power! I'm sure he's been tempted a lot to use it!"

"Giving into the darkness _is_ tempting, but if he's had this for a long time, I'm sure he's been fighting it. No matter what's inside him he's still the same boy who came to my aid and others! His heart is light surrounded by darkness! A light that not even darkness can engulf!"

For just a moment, the pain had numbed a bit as she said those words. My heart began to race even more as I took in all the things she said.

Did she really mean that? Even after knowing what's inside me she's still willing to be with me?

Ralph scoffed and aimed the gun at her. "How foolish. I thought you were smarter. I'll do you a huge favor and save you the misery you will gain by being with him." He pulled the hammer down. "Die."

Time seemed to have slowed down as I saw his finger pulling the trigger. Panic filled my mind and I quickly pushed the pain back and shot up from the ground. I pulled her by the arm and slid in front of her.

BANG!

Then...everything went black...

* * *

**Aqua's POV...**

It all happened too fast. One moment I was shielding Owen from Ralph then before I knew it our roles switched. And a loud bang briefly echoed.

The once tight grip on my hand let go, a hard thud being heard before I knew what had happened.

He took the bullet...

My eyes widened and my heartbeat quickened. "Owen!" I quickly knelt down and took him in my arms, looking at his now emotionless face. His eyes were closed and his mouth open. A small hole in the middle of his forehead bled blood, answering my fears. "No..."

"Hmph, didn't think he'd actually do it. I guess it's true after all!"

I didn't even look up, what's more hear a single word he said. I could feel my eyes stinging a bit as I stared at a now lifeless Owen. I was on the verge of tears.

"I knew it! He _is_ in love with you!"

Now that grabbed my attention. I looked up at him, tears threatening to flow out. I couldn't even keep a straight glare.

"What are you talking about?" I managed to say.

He smirked. "Even if you're just a video game character he found you rather appealing. I knew it was admiration at first, but he began to see you as more than just a fictitious character! He was falling for you!" He laughed loudly. "It's just too sad! How pathetic, this guy! Giving up his life for someone who doesn't even exist!"

I felt my anger boil, then my cheeks becoming wet. My feelings came pouring out along with the tears. This guy is taking humor in this boy's feelings and tragedy.

"What do you have against Owen? He doesn't deserve this! He's been hurting for so many years and yet you people continue to treat him like dirt! And now, you take his life!" I gently laid him down on the ground and summoned my Keyblade. "You're scum!"

He laughed maniacally. "Oh. My. Frickin'. GOD! Don't tell me you've fallen for him too?"

My whole being froze. That's not true. That can't be true!

I've known him for only a couple of days, how could I possibly be...

...wait...

I did say that I was comfortable with him around. And I also said that I could trust him with my life despite only knowing each other for such a short time. Plus I've been awfully clingy to him.

Could it be? Could I really have fallen for him? Even if we've only just met the other day?

Love at first sight...?

"I...I don't..."

He laughed even harder. "No way! This is just too fucked up!" He aimed his weapon at me. "Now I _really_ need to put you out of your misery! You sad, pathetic bitch!"

He pulled the trigger and I immediately jumped out of the way. The bullet merely grazed my cheek. I landed a good distance away from him.

I held my Keyblade at the ready. "There are a lot of words you're using that I'm not familiar with, but I do know that I'm not the one who's pathetic. It's you!"

"Whatever, I'm just happy that I've finally gotten rid of that worthless piece of shit!"

This guy...he's definitely the worst!

"I should put _you_ out of your misery," I muttered.

He aimed the weapon at me again. "Come and try!"

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

**Owen's POV...**

Where...where am I...? It's dark. I can't see anything.

My arms. My legs. I...I can't move them.

What's goin' on? Am I dead? I should be, I was just shot right in the head.

Is this death? Is this what people experience when they die? Are we not supposed to be sent to either Heaven or Hell?

What's going on? I'm...

...I'm scared...

_You should be..._

Who's there?

_You know who I am. I am the darkness that dwells deep within your heart. I have finally awakened after all these years._

It can't be. I fought you before. I won, how can it be?

_Yes you had put me in a long cold slumber, but you can never rid me from your heart. I am a part of you. I _am_ you._

No, you're not. You're not me. I'm not you.

_Deny all you want, it doesn't change the fact that it was I that kept you alive for all these years. You are nothing without me, for I have already melded with your heart. You can never get rid of me._

You're wrong. I can and will get rid of you. I just know there's a way, and I'll find it eventually.

_I wish I could say good luck but the chances of that are highly unlikely. You'll be wasting your time._

No. I won't be wasting my time. Sure I can never truly get rid of darkness, but I can overcome it.

_Heh, with what?_

…With light.

* * *

**Normal POV…**

Aqua deflected another bullet and dashed towards the deranged writer. He fired two more shots, which she deflected, before charging his Sucker Punch. Black flames engulfed his flames.

The bluenette took note of this and decided to stop and use Strike Raid on him. She threw her Keyblade towards him, expecting it to make contact. To her surprise, and dismay, he kicked the incoming weapon back towards her.

She held her hand up and let the blade settle back into her grip. She then prepared to perform Thundaga as she ran towards him. This was a huge mistake…

…because his Sucker Punch was at full strength.

He grinned evilly as she was only mere feet away from him. He threw his fist at her gut before she could even cast the spell. With a soft 'guh!' she was sent flying to a wall.

Her back made contact with the wall, creating a series of cracks on the concrete. She slumped to her knees and panted. She glared right up at him, annoyed with the smirk he was giving her.

_He's too powerful! _She thought. _I don't have a chance against him, and he even has a gun._

He stepped forward. "Consider becoming my bitch and I'll let you live."

_He wants me to be a female dog? _She stood up and went into her stance once more. "Nothing good can come out of this, ya know? You can't possibly feel good about taking a person's life!"

"He was a pathetic excuse for a man given a power that can control all worlds! You should thank me actually, I did him a favor! He was suffering by holding all that darkness within him."

"Shut up! How can you even call yourself human by taking the life of an innocent?"

He cackled. "You are so naïve! Understandable, considering you _are_ from a fantasy universe! In reality, humans really _do_ kill each other. It's in our nature!"

"That can't be true!" she yelled. "Surely there are those that have pureness in their hearts!"

"Those are people who wouldn't last long in the real world, dear Aqua. Being nice and righteous can't get them anywhere in life. It's the battle of the fittest, our reality! Only the strong survive!" He looked over at the lifeless corpse of his comrade and snickered. "Sadly, Owen was one of the weak links; therefore he could never hold his own against me."

Tears began to form in her eyes. How dare he call Owen weak? He sacrificed his life to save hers.

How can that be considered weak?

She looked down at her Keyblade. Can she stand a chance against him? She can barely land a hit on him, while Owen was able to bring him down before.

"In actuality, you're much stronger than him. Yet you couldn't even protect him! You can barely manage yourself against me!"

Her tears began flowing down her cheeks. Her grip on her weapon loosened. She felt like all her confidence and strength had drained when she heard those words.

He was right. She was supposed to be stronger than Owen, despite him having more abilities than her. She had a power that could unlock all the possibilities of the worlds around her.

And yet she depended on Owen. She relied on him to protect her. And it had cost him his life.

Though their time together had been short, she knew a part of her had belonged to him. Belonged to his heart. And a part of him had belonged in hers.

It was undeniable. She cared for him a great deal. Maybe even loved him.

But how can that be? Had she not loved Ventus first? How is it that her feelings had now moved to a guy she hadn't known for more than two days?

It was strange. But she _was_ taught that the heart was a powerful thing. It held infinite possibilities, like the power to contain light and darkness.

But it didn't matter one way or another. The boy was gone, his life taken away by the man whom despite being rather annoying, had been trusted as a comrade and as a friend. She could tell that the two were somewhat close.

But now, she knew it was all an act. The real face of this man was shown and she didn't like it. It was an ugly, heartless murderer who shows no remorse of taking the life of not only another human, but someone who had considered him his friend.

He walked towards her and stopped just a few inches away. He aimed the gun at her head, his evil smirk widening. He was sickeningly enjoying the misery and despair he had inflicted.

"So how about it? Why don't you just give up and give yourself to me?" he asked with pure evil in his deep voice.

She slowly shook her head, not bothering to look at him. "I will not allow myself to be in your possession. But you can take my life. I no longer have a reason to live."

He laughed. "So _he_ was your reason? You lose a worthless piece of shit and you lose all hope and meaning in life?"

She wanted to hit him so badly. But it wouldn't matter. She doesn't stand a chance against him.

"Please, just end it. Make it quick and painless. I've suffered enough so would you at least grant me a bit of mercy?"

"Well, since you said 'please' then I guess I can do that." He pulled down the hammer, his smile showing his teeth and eyes burning with a horrifying darkness. "Farewell, Aqua."

This was it. This is the end. She didn't even get a chance to see her friends again.

She wasn't able to fulfill the promise she made to Owen in helping him restore order on the worlds and stop this madman. She wasn't able to visit Atlantica or any of the worlds she had never visited…alongside Owen. She didn't…

…she didn't even get a chance to know Owen a bit more so that she can fall even further in love with him.

She closed her eyes, thinking of the short time she spent together with Owen, and thinking of the things that could've and now can never be. One last tear rolled down her moist cheek. She whispered a silent confession to herself that was barely audible.

_I love you, Owen…_

His finger began to pull the trigger, about ready to unleash her death…

* * *

**Owen's POV…**

_Light? How can light save you from me? Remember when there is light, there will always be darkness lurking behind._

I know that. But that won't stop me from believing in a way to save myself and others. For now I accept the fact that it was you that gave me strength to save those who I love, but I know light made me even stronger than I was before.

_You need me. You will succumb to me. You will welcome me._

I will only use you since I truly need you. I will give in to the darkness to save Aqua. That is until I can finally find a way to rid you from my heart.

_That's it, accept me. Let me give you strength. Feed your heart with hatred and darkness!_

I will do this…for Aqua…

* * *

**Normal POV…**

BANG!

An intense silence filled the air. Not even a blow from the wind. Everything was quiet.

None of the two had expected to see what stood before them. They just stared at the creature deadpanned. Well, Aqua did anyway.

Ralph let out a 'hmph'. "So...you've made your decision."

Owen was on his knees in front of Aqua. His entire body leaked out a dangerous aura of darkness which enshrouded him. His left arm was held up in front of his face, apparently having acted as a shield to prevent the bullet from hitting him and Aqua.

But his arm was now different. His nails were replaced with sharp claws. His forearm was concealed by a rocky gauntlet-like weapon which had red cracks spreading around. His hand was completely black.

Though, that was not what truly caught their attention...

On his back, sticking out of his left shoulder blade, was a huge black wing that glowed with a violet aura. As it stretched out widely his head slowly rose, revealing his now blood red eyes.

"It's not like I had a choice," he muttered, slowly rising to his feet. "I would do anything to protect my friends, even if it costs me my life. And my sanity."

Aqua just stared at him, not being able to let out any words. The sight of his new form shocked her to the extent of falling backwards. After doing so she had just noticed something else.

He was now shirtless, probably due to the enormous wing coming out so suddenly. His back showed some strange tattoo of sorts, resembling that of a demonic insignia.

Ralph chuckled. "Deny it all you want, you gave in to the darkness. You couldn't resist the power and decided to welcome it with open arms!"

He held up his arm. "My heart still remains in light. My body is merely a shell that hides my true self. And my true self is one that overcomes the temptation of darkness!" He summoned a weapon different from his previous Keyblade. This one had a peculiar design much more unique than any Keyblade known to wielders. It had a cross for its base, the blade was bent and at the end had a blade of a scythe. It was an almost perfect imitation of Death's Scythe. And that's it's actual name. "I tried going easy on you, Ralph. But if you're going to go as far as to hurt my friends, then I have no choice but to put you down for good."

_Is this...really Owen?_ the bluenette thought. _No, this is the darkness within him. The devil in which Ralph had spoke about before. So this was inside Owen's heart all along?_

"You will not be able to walk out of this one, Ralph. Unless you surrender I cannot guarantee your life. I will not hold back."

He pulled the hammer down once more. "Bring it on, demon."

He pulled the trigger, this time missing his head. The demon swiftly dashed to the Writer's left and gave a quick kick on the side. Ralph stumbled and continued to blindly shoot.

Owen dodged the bullets with ease as he made his way to land a punch on his face this time. As his opponent stumbled, he took this chance to swing his Keyblade at him. Ralph barely managed to block the attack with his gun as he landed on his ass.

But the demonic Writer isn't quite finished yet. He began charging his Shocker on his left hand. Or at least, what looks like his Shocker...

His left arm was now enshrouded with black volts of electricity and dark aura. His arm began to shake, hinting that he's at his limit. He thrust his palm towards his comrade.

"DEVIL'S SMITE!" he yelled.

His palm made contact with his chest and sent him flying towards one of the large statues. As soon as his entire being had hit the Greek architect, the whole ground shook and the statue collapsed. Ralph tried vainly to get out of the way only to be covered in debris.

Owen just stood there, glaring at the rubble that covered his enemy. Soft growling can be heard from him. His wing folded slightly as he began to relax.

Aqua stared at him with shock, her entire body trembling. She felt scared. Not of Owen, but of the devil that had been unleashed from his heart.

She feared for her friend's safety. She wanted the old Owen back ASAP. But how was she supposed to bring him back?

As she was about to stand back up she felt something in her hand. She looked down and saw Owen's PDA. Wait...

_That's it! I'll ask Gina and Crystal! _she thought. She picked it up and looked at the controls. She had no idea how to work this. _Is it this button right here?_

She pressed it and Gina went on-screen. She was relieved to get it on the first try.

_"Hey Aqua! What can I do for ya?"_ brunette asked in a giddy voice.

"Gina, you have to help Owen!" she exclaimed.

_"Something's happened to Owen?" _Then Crystal came on-screen. _"We're listening!"_

"I...I dunno what happened. Ralph shot him and Owen was out for a while. And before Ralph could finish me off he came back and protected me."

_"AWW!" _they said in unison

She waved her hand. "No, that's not it! When he came back he turned into some kind of...demon."

That caught the attention of the two girls. Though by the looks of their faces it's plainly obvious that they knew right away what was going on.

_"So...he's back,"_ Crystal muttered.

Gina looked over to her partner. _"It was to be expected. You can never truly get rid of him."_

_Him?_ "What are you guys talking about?"

_"The devil within him, Daemon, has reawakened."_

She looked over to Owen, whom is still glaring at the rubble. It looked as if he was expecting something.

"Who's Daemon?"

_"He's the outcome of the experiment that took place twelve years ago. He was training under the Director at that time and was admitted to an experiment that could help enhance our members' abilities."_

_"It was named 'PROJECT: Devil Heart',"_ Crystal added.

She turned back to the screen. "Devil Heart?"

_"Twenty-years ago, archeologists found an ancient relic in the Antarctic. It resembled that of a serpent surrounding a giant fruit that bear resemblance to that of Ambrosia. The serpent was stone, but the fruit was real. They took it back to their lab to dissect the fruit and serpent. But..."_

* * *

_Twenty-years ago...Nevada Military Research Facility..._

_Doctor Fredric Langley was in charge of the relic's research. He and his team were making the necessary preparations to dissect it._

_"Doctor Langley," one of his team members called out._

_He turned around and quirked a brow. "What is it, Gomez?"_

_"Preparations are complete. We are ready to start immediately."_

_"Has General Johnson arrived?"_

_He nodded. "Yes, sir. He's on his way here now. He just...needed some coffee."_

_A vein was about to pop in his head. "Does he even know he's wasting valuable time?"_

_"You know his condition, sir."_

_"Yes, yes. I just wish he were more responsible." Suddenly the double doors swooshed open and several soldiers along with a man in a General's uniform entered. Langley wore an emotionless expression on his face. "You're late, General."_

_He held up a cup of coffee. "You know I'm not exactly the most punctual person in the world, Doctor. You shouldn't expect much of me when it comes to being on time."_

_Langley turned around and nodded to his team. "Let's start the dissection of the relic."_

_As the team picked up their tools, one of the members began to record their progress. He turned the cameras on and positioned the mic closer to him._

_He cleared his throat. "October twenty-third, nineteen-ninety, o'-eight-hundred hours. We have begun dissecting the artifact..."_

_None from the General's side had been paying any attention to the recording as they all focused on the operation. They used drill-saws to cut on the serpent's body. Nothing was coming out._

_The one recording resumed his task. "The serpent does not possess any organic parts. It is safe to presume that it is merely a statue..."_

_"Begin cutting the fruit," Langley ordered._

_As they were about to cut the giant fruit's skin, the whole thing started to glow a bright red. A colorful aura surrounded the fruit and it started to emit a beating sound. Then, like how a heart would beat and pump blood, the fruit began to form a similar movement and pumped out red mist._

_The team backed away a good distance. The entire room was filled with silence. They all watched the fruit become more like a beating heart._

_As they stared at awe they soon noticed the serpent statue started to bleed out dark purple blood on the wound they had made earlier. The eyes then blinked and it's head began to swing about wildly as it let out an ear-piercing shriek._

_The soldier aimed their guns at the now alive statue. The General brought out his own handgun, aiming at the creature with shaky hands._

_The serpent let out one last shriek before it slithered around the beating fruit once and began to bury itself within it. As its whole being disappeared inside the fruit the opening on which it had entered sealed itself. It continued to beat and glow, its color now turned into a glowing violet._

_The team was stunned, though Langley just grinned. Apparently he was expecting an outcome like this and he never bothered to warn the team about it. He was pretty sure that no one would get hurt._

_"This is it," he muttered. "This is what we've been looking for."_

_And this was how they discovered and unlocked the power of the Serpent's Heart...

* * *

_Present...

"Serpent's Heart, huh?" Aqua mumbled.

_"It is said that if injected, the blood from the Serpent's Heart will merge with yours and give you supernatural powers. Your human traits will be replaced by demonic strength, heightened speed and senses, and wings,"_ Crystal explained.

_"But for some reason, Owen had only gotten one wing," _Gina added. _"It is unknown on why he had a mediocre transformation."_

"Was he the only one who underwent the experiment?" She nodded. "Why?"

_"Because...he nearly died in the experiment. They didn't wanna jeopardize the lives of their other members."_

The female wielder frowned. "So Owen was their Guinea Pig?"

_"We didn't like the idea either,"_ Crystal said in a grim voice. _"We both wished we could have talked him out of it when we had a chance."_

_"But they were paying us to keep quiet. We had poor families so we really needed the money. Regardless, we could have stopped him."_

She shook her head. "I don't blame you guys. You did what you had to do, you were never really left with any choice. But..." She turned to where Owen stood. "I have to bring him back to his true self."

_"Aqua...that _is_ his true self. His human form was his real mask."_

"That...can't be..."

"But it is," a voice said. It came from the said boy. "This, Aqua, is my true self."

"It can't be true, Owen."

He turned to her, his red eyes gazing at her. "You don't get it. I lost my humanity the moment I stepped foot in that lab. The moment they melded my blood with the Serpent's." He walked towards her, his eyes forming a piercing glare. "I am a monster. A demon."

She backed away a bit. "No, you're not."

"Doesn't really sound that convincing with you backing away like that. Plus, your voice is shaking. The word 'lie' is written all over your words." He stopped right in front of her as she was now backed up against the wall. He leaned his face closer to hers. "You have no idea what pain I had to live through for twelve years."

"P-pain?"

He put a hand on his chest, closing his eyes. "My heart hurt every day. Not emotionally, but physically. I couldn't do anything to ease the pain. I had to bear with it."

She looked down at his bare chest. She noticed a red beating heart exposed on his left breast. It was as if the heart was dug out and placed on the exterior.

"It hurts when I touch it. It hurts more when I don't. I can't seem to find any comfort with whatever I do."

She hesitantly touched his heart with her fingertips. She could feel the smooth surface of the beating heart on her skin. For some reason, she felt calm now.

She didn't know how it happened, but she's no longer scared. But what she did know that no matter who or what he was, she knew that he was still the same boy she had met a couple of days ago. The boy she quickly grew to admire, trust, and love.

She placed her palm on his heart, getting a better feel of the rhythm of his heartbeat. It matched her own.

Her eyes closed and she smiled. "It's calm. Hard to believe you're in pain."

"Trust me, I am," he whispered.

She reopened her eyes and looked at his. "I want you to know one thing, Owen." He stared at her, expecting her to continue. "It doesn't matter if you're a human, or a devil, or even an alien. I'm not going anywhere, even if you wish me away. You've become one with my heart, so if I were to tear myself away from you I would die."

He shook his head disbelievingly. "You can't possibly mean that."

"I do," she said in a firm voice, her eyes still locked with his. "I need you, Owen. And you need me. We were inseparable the moment we first met."

He seemed to be at loss of words. This was totally unexpected. He couldn't believe that after seeing him in this form she still wants to be by his side?

"You'll be wasting your time," he said.

She smiled sweetly. "I got a lot of time to waste. Besides, you're worth more than my time."

In the blink of an eye she pulled him into a hug. He was surprised, obviously. It was rare for him to receive hugs from anyone he had barely known for more than two days.

Did it matter though?

Nope. Not one bit.

He sighed and embraced her back. He pulled her close to his heart. He felt his entire body turn lighter.

_This is definitely...not going to last,_ he thought.

Suddenly, his wing dissipated into nothing and his demon arm turned back into that of a human's. His eyes got its human color back and the aura around him had disappeared.

He breathed in, finally feeling a lot better than he had in years. He pulled away from his blue-haired friend and smiled at her. She had surprise written all over her face.

"Owen, what happ-"

"You suppressed the darkness within me," he cut her off. "Daemon is temporarily sleeping in my heart once more."

She sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

"But he will be back..." He put a hand on his chest. "...when I need him again. I just hope that won't be too soon."

She placed her own hand on his. "Don't worry, I'll be here to help you. I hope my light will be enough to always keep him locked up."

"It's more than enough." He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Aqua."

They both blushed the same shade of red. None of them knew just how bold they could be. It was certainly a perfect scene...

Though...

"Duck," he said.

"What?"

He pushed her to the ground as a loud bang emitted the air. He looked up and saw a bullet hole on the wall. The writer drew out his gun and spun around, aiming at the source of the bullet.

"I knew it," he muttered. "You can't die that easily."

Ralph stood on the other side, aiming his revolver at the two. What was different was his body now emitted a purple-ish aura and his eyes had turned a bright orange. His lips were turned into a frown.

"Fuck...you..." he growled.

Owen merely rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood of his sudden swearing. He really didn't want Aqua to learn these words.

Aqua stepped forward. "Give it up, Ralph! No matter what you do, you can't keep running from us! We WILL catch you!"

"You're never bringing me back there," he muttered.

"Ralph," Owen began. "I talked to the director and told him to give you a mild punishment. All you'll get is a permanent suspension from the organization. That's it! No one needs to go to jail or anything! We know your condition, and-"

He laughed rather loudly. "You guys really are gullible! I can't believe you fell for it all!"

The sane writer narrowed his eyes. "Fell for what?"

He smirked. "I was never diagnosed with ADHD. I was never put under any therapy and meds. It was all an act! Just so I can gain compassion and respect in the organization!"

"Wait, what's ADHD?" the blue-haired wielder asked.

"A mental disorder," her intimate friend replied. He then glared at his _comrade_. "But why? Why did you have to lie?"

"I needed to gain the power you guys had so I can go on with my plans!"

"What plans?"

He scoffed. "Like I'd tell you!"

Owen stepped closer. "Fine, don't tell me. But that won't change the fact that you lied and now you can't buy your way out of an even more appropriate, and severe punishment awaiting you. I can't believe I put so much faith and trust in you that even for a guy who had ADHD can pull of decent stories with his creativity, and yet you had your own selfish intentions of bringing about mayhem all around by using the powers we've given you!"

"Stop being so melodramatic and righteous-like! It doesn't suit a monster like you! Just take a look at the thing inside you! You can't possibly call yourself human for that!"

"More human than you."

"What?" His laughter was louder than ever and his mouth wide opened as he did so. He looked really psychotic right now. "My heart does not inhabit a devil sent straight from Hell itself!"

His glare intensified. "But you have more darkness within you than I. I chose to fight it, while you chose to accept it. You're scum to even think you're a better man than I."

"Whatever, it don't matter. I will see to it that you two will die a painful death." He lowered his gun. "Not today, though. Sorry to disappoint you."

"We will catch you one day, Ralph. I hope you are prepared for the storm that is coming your way."

At that sentence, his eyes glowed bright red as if the demon within is about to break out once more. Much to his dismay, the expression on his face never changed. It only pissed him off even more.

"Keep dreaming, Fabian. You and your blue-haired bitch ain't gonna accomplish shit."

His eye twitched. "I really wish you can just stop with the swearing, Ralph. It doesn't do well for you to keep up such a horrible habit."

He turned around and opened up a portal. "I'll be seeing you real soon, Owen."

"For your sake, you better hope you don't."

And with that, he disappeared in the portal, the gateway to the next world closing. Owen turned to his friend and sighed. He was upset.

"Looks like we've still got a lot of work to do."

She shook her head. "I don't mind. We just have to stop him, right? Before he does any permanent damage?"

He nodded. "Yep. By the way, are Gina and Crystal still on?"

"Oh!" She looked down on the PDA and saw that they were indeed still there. She handed him the device with a smile. "Here!"

He smiled and thanked her before averting his attention to his other comrades. "Hey, guys. Did I make you worry?"

_"Yeah, you did!"_ they said in unison.

He cringed, apparently guilty for having worry them sick. "Sorry."

_"Owen, are you alright?" _the blond asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

_"You sure?" _it was Gina this time. _"Daemon's back, isn't he? Did he hurt you?"_

"No. I didn't fight back."

_"What?"_

"I borrowed his power." They all gave him looks of shock. "I had to use it! Ralph was gonna hurt Aqua and I couldn't let that happen!"

"But, Owen," Aqua muttered. "You brought yourself very close to the darkness. It was dangerous of you to do so."

He turned to her and smirked. "Don't worry, Aqua. You won't lose me that easily."

She placed a hand on her chest. "I hope so. Terra brought himself so close to the darkness that he was soon consumed by it."

"No," he said. "He wasn't consumed by it. He still fights it, to this very day."

She blinked twice. "W-what?"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "There's still hope for him, and Ven. Though I know Ven is doing just fine with his new friends."

"New...friends?"

He laughed. "You'll know what I'm talking about someday."

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 8

Epilogue:

**Aqua's POV...**

"Owen?"

He turned to me. "Hm?"

"Do you think...I can become a Writer?"

The look on his face as he stared at me had shown his shock. It was to be expected, since a fictional character like me was asking if I were capable of having a job in his world as a Writer such as him. It was stupid to ask to be honest.

I don't make stories. I'm _in_ a story...

Well, game. Whatever...

I chuckled sheepishly, looking away. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

We sat in silence, slowly eating our Sea-Salt Ice Cream. It had been Owen's idea to go to Twilight Town, a world I'm very unfamiliar with, and sit on the clock tower while eating these salty/sweet treats. I'm glad he suggested it, I've never tasted ice cream this good!

And the view from the clock tower is breathtaking. Makes me want to stay up here until dawn.

"I'll ask," I hear him mutter.

I looked at him, my brow arched. "Huh?"

"I'll ask the Director if it's possible. There are no rules of having characters of our stories and games become Writers such as us. Perhaps it would be possible." He turned to me, his lips forming a warm smile. "And if it was, I would be honored to work by your side."

My heart fluttered at his words. Sure it wasn't certain that I could be a part of his world, but knowing that he'd be delighted to have me join in brings me joy. Something about his smile reminds me a lot about Ven.

And their personalities are uncannily similar. But I do notice a difference between them. I certainly do.

Ventus is strong, has a good heart, and has a lot of confidence in himself and others. He was one of my good friends. A friend that had claimed my heart once upon a time.

Owen, on the other hand, is similar. Except he has absolutely no confidence in himself and often sees him as a monster that needs to be put down. He cares so much for others, whether it is friend or foe, he would do them justice.

How can such a heart bear the pain of carrying such a terrible darkness within? He said that he's always in pain. And he's endured it for twelve years.

Twelve, right? Don't remember...

Anyway, a boy like him does not deserve to have such a harsh fate. He has done no wrong to anyone and yet he was being punished for no reason. It's as if everyone wanted him dead.

From what I've heard from his long-time friends Gina and Crystal, he's gone through more hurt than anyone else I've ever known in my life. He barely had experienced love with that Kelsey person, considering that she had fallen for another. I knew how much it hurt him, just looking at his eyes reveals all the emotions that run through him.

And yet, he continues to smile. He smiles as if he wasn't feeling the pain he said to have at all. And he smiles, to keep others smiling.

Just like someone I know...

This boy saved my life more than once, the third time being the most horrible. I had thought I lost him there and then. I thought I lost one of the most important people in my life, despite just meeting him a few days ago.

My heart aches for him. He is a sweet, honest, and selfless boy who only wishes the best for his friends and others. Even when most of the things in his life never goes right.

That's as much as I know. I have yet to learn everything about him, but I have a lot of time to do so. And I can always ask Gina and Kelsey to fill in some blanks if he's not willing to.

But I don't wanna pry. If it's too personal to talk about I will no longer ask about it. I would hear about it from him if he is willing to tell me.

Right now, I'm content in just being with him. I am not sure if I truly love him as much as I loved Ventus. But I know what I feel for him is along the lines of love.

Just how deep is my love for him? Am I falling too fast? Should I brush away these thoughts until we know more about each other?

"Aqua," he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I...wanna show you something."

I tilted my head to the side. "Really? What is it?"

He dug into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a silver locket. A heart-shaped locket that was attached to a thin chain. The design on the front had a heart carved with roses on each corner of the heart.

I stopped breathing and my heart pounded even harder as I stared at the locket. I was dazzled by the design. It was pretty well-crafted.

"Owen...what..."

He looked flustered and smiled. "I...actually made this."

I blinked twice. "You made this?"

He nodded. "Took me two weeks to make this thing. I melted a lot of silver to get the shape right. And don't get me started on the carvings." He chuckled. "It wasn't easy getting the shape to be perfect. The roses were the hardest to do. One slip-up and I would have to repeat the whole thing all over again."

"Oh..."

He held it up, his eyes glimmering with the sunlight reflected on the locket. "I made this...so that I could give this to the girl who had truly found her place in my heart and claimed it. The girl who could give me hope on life. The girl...who would actually make me feel human."

He took my hand and placed the locket on my palm. "I want you to have this."

"Owen..."

He closed my hand and pushed it to my chest. "This is my way...of giving my heart to you. I know you'll take good care of it."

I couldn't stop the tears that were now flowing down my cheeks. This I definitely do not deserve. He could pick women better suited than me to keep such a precious thing.

Like he said, it's like giving his heart away. How could he trust me so much as to possess such a valuable item? And what he said...

Oh, gosh, his words always bring me to tears. This was not smooth talking or anything. I can tell.

His words are full of true emotions deep within his heart. And these are all for me.

I sniffled and smiled. "Thank you..."

We both blushed as we stared at each others eyes. He broke the silence after letting out a brief laugh.

"Is it alright...if I hugged you?"

I nodded. "You don't need to ask."

His arms slowly wrapped themselves around me and mine on his neck. I gripped the locket tightly in my hand, savoring the contact we were sharing. I closed my eyes and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't leave me," I whispered.

"I won't. Not yet anyway..."

I pulled back. "What?"

He sighed. "You and I both know we cannot stay with each other forever. Unless they give the 'okay', the chances of us being permanently in each others lives are quite slim." He caressed my cheek with his hand. "I don't wanna leave you, Aqua. If it were up to me, I would stay with you until my dying day. Or even after that."

I leaned into his touch, more tears flowing. "I don't want us to separate."

"We have to prepare ourselves for the worst. So, we need to spend as much time with each other as possible." He grinned. "Besides, I'm sure this mission will take a while to finish. Gives us an excuse to be with each other a little longer."

I laughed softly. "Yeah."

"And if you need me at all, Aqua. Just call out my name. I'll come running."

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on his. "I'll keep that in mind..."

* * *

**Owen's POV...**

The next day...

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my PDA. I dialed the number to the Director and awaited his answer. He went on-screen.

_"Fabian,"_ he said.

"Director," I greeted back.

_"I heard about what happened yesterday. Are you alright?"_

"No need to worry about me sir."

_"You're like a brother to me, Owen. I have to worry about you. Where's Ralph?"_

"We don't know. But I'm not detecting him in the KH universe anymore."

_"He must be in another universe, then," _he mumbled thoughtfully.

I put a hand in my pocket and sighed. "Sir, when's Jules gonna get here? I thought he was supposed to come yesterday."

_"Oh, right. Well, he had a call from his mother about his father having a stroke. I gave him the week off to take care of him."_

"Really? Well, tell him I wish his father to get well."

He nodded. _"Will do. About your back-up though, I took the luxury of sending in someone else from your department. She will depart shortly."_

I quirked a brow. "She?"

_"That's right. I'm pretty sure you know her. You used to butt heads with her all the time back in the academy."_

I rubbed my temples. "You sent Alexia?"

_"There's nothing wrong with her."_

Ugh. "Sir, she will be distracted."

_"How so?"_

"Well, I got a beautiful girl here with me. You know how she gets around pretty girls. Older, ones to be exact!"

He blinked twice. _"So the rumors were true?"_

I nodded. "Yes. She likes other girls. I'm not against it, but I'm pretty sure Aqua doesn't swing that way."

Suddenly, a beeping could be heard from the other line. The Director looked away from the screen to another and looked back. His face turned serious.

_"Owen, Ralph has just been spotted in the Tekken universe,"_ he said rather quickly. _"I want you and Aqua to head there now. As soon as you arrive, contact me so that I could send the coordinates to Alexia."_

"Yes, sir," I replied.

_"Best of luck, Owen. Take care of yourself out there, and Aqua."_

"Will do. See you, sir," I said and hung up. I looked over to Aqua, apparently putting on the last part of her gear. "Ralph's been spotted. Ready to roll?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

I held up my arm and opened up a portal. This will lead us out of the KH universe and into the Tekken universe.

I took her hand in mine and smiled. "Don't wanna get separated."

She giggled. "Of course."

I turned to the portal. This was gonna be my most dangerous mission yet. The fate of reality rests in the hands of me and Aqua.

There is no room for slip-ups. We have to put a stop to Ralph's plans. No holding back this time.

And lastly...

I have to finish this before the Daemon gains full control of my heart. He is growing stronger by the minute. I can feel it.

I shook my thoughts off. "Alright, let's do this."

And with that, we walked inside the portal. Our journey...has just begun...

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS ARC END...**

**To be continued...  
**


End file.
